When Three Shinobi Come to Hogwarts
by Writingnerd291
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots about Team Gai at Hogwarts. Takes place during the Golden Trio's fifth year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Tsunade sat at her desk, procrastinating on paperwork as usual, waiting for the three to show up. Almost instantly, one of them –a shinobi wearing green spandex, with a bowlcut, and horrendously bushy eyebrows –barreled through the open window "Yosh! I have defeated my eternal rival in this contest of youth!" he exclaimed, tears streaming down his face.

Tsunade sighed. Of course, Team Gai was the only team in the village at the moment that was qualified for this mission. The doors to her office opened, revealing two more shinobi. One was a girl wearing a white qipao dress, and tall black boots. Her brown hair was pulled up in its customary twin buns. Beside her was the last shinobi on the team. He had pale lavender-colored eyes without pupils, and long brown hair that was loose and hung slightly around his face. He wore a loose, long-sleeved shirt with matching pants and a dark grey apron around his waist.

The three shinobi stood in front of Tsunade's desk. "You wanted to see us, Tsunade-sama?" the girl asked.

The Hokage nodded. "You three have an A-ranked mission in Britain for about nine months. You leave next week. And it's in Scotland. You'll have to learn how to speak English before you leave"

The three nodded. The one in green started saying how "youthful a challenge" the mission would be, while the girl looked down at the floor. "Man, just when we got back, too" before sighing.

Before anything else could be said, Tsunade said, "Get out of here, brats! Don't you have training or something?" Of course, Tsunade called most of the Konoha 11 'brats' but it still annoyed the three twenty-year old shinobi that were apart of Team Guy.

The three walked out of her office, all three using the door this time, and walked to the training grounds to finish their daily training. Lee, of course, ran ahead to beat his 'eternal rival' Neji, while Neji and Tenten walked at a normal pace, side-by-side.

"Hey Neji?" Tenten asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Tenten?"

"How are all three of us going to learn English in under a week?"

"It won't be perfect, but I'm sure we'll learn the basics. Of course, we'll have to start right away"

By then, the two had reached the training grounds, and had walked over to Lee. "Why don't you two come to my apartment tonight and we'll all start learning English?" Tenten asked the two.

"Yosh! Dearest youthful flower of Konoha, we will all learn this strange new language together tonight!"

Tenten sweat-dropped. "Uh, Lee? We don't have to learn it all in one day, you know?" she asked uneasily.

"It will be a challenge of our youth!" Lee turned to Neji. "Neji, my eternal rival! I challenge you to learn English faster than me!"

Neji simply nodded his assent. Lee ran off saying something along the lines of "I must run fifty laps around the village on my hands!" before leaving.

Tenten and Neji stared at each other. "He never listens, does he?" Tenten asked.

"Unless we're on a mission, no" Neji responded.

The two began training like usual, starting off with a spar. ( **A/N: I'm bad at fight scenes, so they just kind of spar, and stuff.** ) After an hour or so of sparring, Neji sat under his usual tree to meditate, while Tenten sat next to him, sitting slightly closer than normal.

* * *

One week later, the three shinobi –all in ANBU uniforms –stood in Tsunade's office, staring at the old man in a dress. He had a long white beard tucked into his belt, and half-moon glasses. "… And that is a port key" he finished, but even Neji had only partially understood the whole explanation.

Nevertheless, the three shinobi –plus the man wearing the dress –all placed their hands on the sock, and the three of them felt completely naseauted. When they opened their eyes, the three shinobi were standing in front of a castle, while a lake was behind them, and a large forest to the side. "Wow" Tenten muttered –in English, thankfully she had learned it after a long week –which caused the old man to laugh.

"Yes, it's quite the castle" he told them. The three walked through the castle before reaching a painting with a little girl on a bench in a garden on it. "What will your password be?" he asked the three.

Neji glanced at Tenten and Lee before responding "The youthful flower of Konoha" which caused Tenten to raise make a face, while Lee just looked shock.

"Neji, you have made our password the youthful name of Tenten! Whatever can this mean?" he looked back and forth between his two teammates.

"Yeah Neji? _Whatever could this mean_?" Tenten teased, grinning at the Hyuga ( **A/N: Is it Hyuga or Hyuuga? I always forget…** ).

The old man, who had introduced himself as Albus Dumbledore, spoke up. "In anycase, I assume the password will be 'The youthful flower of Konoha' then?"

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore" Tenten responded.

The girl in the painting spoke. "Ok, when you want to change the password, just tell me. I'll only let you three in, and only if you know the password." Then, much to the shinobi's amazement, the painting swung open to reveal a large room with a fireplace, couch, bookshelf, and desk.

At the back of the room were two doors, separated by another painting on the wall. "This is your common room" Dumbledore told the three. "The room on the left has one bed, and the right room has two, so there are enough beds for the three of you. The painting connects directly to my office, so if you ever need to contact me from here, you can. The students arrive on September 1st, so you have another week to search the campus and meet the teachers. I need to get going, but I'll see you three in the morning."

With that, the man left, leaving the three to enter the large common room. Once Lee –who was last to enter –walked through the opening, the painting swung shut. "Well, I'm taking the room on the left" Tenten said, and walked through the door, and closing it behind her.

Neji and Lee took the room on the right, and sat on the beds. "So Neji, what is the reason behind our password?" Lee asked, even managing to speak formally in English.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! So, I know I should be updating my other story, but I was reading a fic where an ANBU!Team 7 act as guards at Hogwarts, and I was inspired to write one with Team Guy, so here I am. So this isn't really going to be a story, more of a bunch of random one-shots about Team Guy at Hogwarts. It'll kind of have a storyline, but it'll mostly be random drabbles. It takes place in an AU post war where Neji didn't die (I know, but I just really wanted to have Neji in this) and during Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts.**

 **~Nerd**


	2. Chapter 2

Just after the sun rose on September 1st, Tenten met up with Neji and Lee in the common room. The three had all just finished their final rounds of the castle before the student's arrival, and were now planning on waiting until the students arrived. Tenten sat on the couch and leaned against one of the arms, while Neji sat in one of the armchairs, his posture ever so perfect. Lee had chosen to do 500 pushups, so he was doing that behind the couch.

"Neji?"

"Hm?" the Hyuga responded.

"The students don't get here until tonight, right?" she asked.

"Yes, I thought we already went over this" Neji responded, his voice somewhat cold like usual.

"We should train for a few hours beforehand. Maybe a spar?" she asked.

"Hm, I suppose that would be a good idea. Dumbledore-sama said we could train by the edges of the forest. I presume that you want to go now?" he asked.

Tenten nodded, and she said "Bye Lee!" before they both left the common room. They navigated their way through the castle and strolled towards the large forest until they came across a medium-sized area that would work well for training. The two began to spar for a couple of hours, unaware that their teammate was causing trouble back in the castle.

* * *

Lee finished his pushups and looked around the common room, slightly bored while Tenten and Neji were sparring. Lee suddenly grinned when he thought of an idea that would force his eternal rival to admit his youthful affections for the youthful flower of Konoha. He walked outside of the room to speak to the girl in the painting. "You said that if we wanted to change the password, we should tell you, correct?" he questioned.

"Yes, that is all you need to do. Tell me the current password, then what you want to change it to" she responded.

Lee grinned, and fire burned in his eyes. "The current password is 'The youthful flower of Konoha' and I want the password to be…"

* * *

Once they'd all changed into their Hogwarts robes and sat back down again, Luna spoke up, her voice sounding as if she were very far away, "I heard that the school hired some guards this year." This made Harry feel uneasy, as the last guards had been Dementors that had almost killed Harry and his friends.

"Really?" Hermoine asked, probably trying to make up for her earlier comment about _The Quibbler_ ( **A/N: She says it rubbish, Luna says her dad's the editor. Nothing really important** ).

"Yes, I wonder why?" she asked. Harry glanced at his friends, worried. Could these guards possibly be there because Voldemort had risen? Were they from the Ministry?

When they reached Hogwarts, Ron and Hermoine had had to join the Prefects, so Harry was once again left with Ginny, Neville, and Luna. The four of them made their way off the train and to the horseless carriages. Only this year, they weren't horseless. The creatures pulling the carriages were sort of like horses, but they were fleshless and their black coats clung to their skeletons.

"It's all right" Luna was suddenly next to him, and speaking. "I can see them too. You're not going crazy." She grinned "You're just as sane as I am" she told him, which didn't make Harry feel any better.

* * *

Harry sat in the Great Hall just before the Welcome Feast with Ron and Hermoine. "Who's that?" Hermoine asked, pointing to a woman sitting with the other teachers. She had brown hair and wore a bright pink cardigan.

"That's the woman from my hearing! She works for Fudge!" Harry exclaimed.

Hermoine's brow furrowed. "She works for Fudge? Then what on Earth is she doing here?" Hermoine questioned.

"Dunno…" Ron said.

Then, McGonagall was reading off names of the first years. Once she was done, Dumbledore spoke up for his usual few words. "To our newcomers –Welcome! To our old hands, welcome back! There is a time for speeches, but now is not it. But before we can all tuck in, I feel I must introduce our new security measures." Dumbledore paused, and the students started talking amongst themselves, each wondering what these 'security measures' were.

Suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall opened, and three people walked in. One was walking slightly in front of the others, and had long dark brown hair. His face was covered by a porcelain mask with a depiction of a bird on it. He wore a black turtle neck that covered all of his upper body, along with a pair of black pants. He wore a white chest plate, with metal greaves and black gloves. To their right was someone also in black with armor, but his hair was cut in a bowl cut style and his mask was that of a tiger. Unlike the one in front, he wore a black shirt that had sleeves ending around his biceps. He had wrapped white bandages around his arms, and also wore the same black pants as the first one, while only wearing the white chestplate. The third person was obviously female, with brown hair pulled up into two buns. She wore a sleeveless turtleneck, with the same white chestplate as the other two. She had tighter black pants on, and wore black boots, as opposed to the other two's sandals. Her mask looked somewhat like a Dragon, and she was shorter than her companions.

The three people walked forward through the Great Hall until they reached Dumbledore. "These are Bird, Tiger, and Dragon" he told the students, "and they are here for your protection. You may not always see them, but they will be around the castle. Even though they are professionals, please try not to get in their way or bother them unless it is an emergency. Now please, tuck in!"

Harry tried to forget about the strange people while eating, but they were still on his nerves. The one named Bird stood behind the teacher's table, looking around the Great Hall, while Dragon and Tiger stood next to each other on either side of the doors. At one point, Tiger did a hand stand and walked on his hands for a few moments, but Dragon motioned for him to stop, so he stood up straight and resumed his earlier position.

Once the main course was over and dessert appeared on the plates, Tiger walked around the hall once, then walked towards the teachers' table and switched places with Bird. Bird walked through the middle of the Great Hall towards Dragon, and the two stood next to each other. They may have been talking, but Harry couldn't hear them, nor see their mouths moving through their masks.

"It's rather odd," Hermoine said, snapping Harry out of his thoughts "that they wear masks like that." She looked up from her food to stare at Bird and Dragon for a moment.

"Eths, dtaey fet on fmy neves twoo" Ron said, causing Harry and Hermoine to stare at him. He swallowed the food in his mouth and spoke again. "Yes, they get on my nerves too" he repeated.

Hermoine rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Ronald…" she said in a defeated tone, as if she had given up hope on Ron's table manners.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

When Neji and Tenten returned from their spar, they stood outside of the painting, annoyed that the girl wouldn't let them in. "That's not the password" she kept telling them.

"Of course it's the password! Besides, we're the only ones here! Let us in!" Tenten exclaimed angrily.

"The password has been changed" the girl giggled.

Neji placed a hand on Tenten's shoulder. "I assume Lee changed the password…" Neji seemed to think for a few minutes before trying, "Youth"

"No" the girl said.

"Gai-sensei?" Tenten tried.

"Wrong again!"

"Sakura-chan"

"Eternal Rival?"

"The power of youth"

"Taijustsu"

"Lotus"

After another ten minutes of guessing the password, Tenten leaned against the wall and sighed. "Man, what did he change it to?"

Neji frowned before trying, "Handsome Devil of the Leaf Village."

The girl simply shook her head, smiling.

"Lee! Let us in!" Tenten yelled.

"No! You must guess the password!" he replied. "But I will give you a hint!"

Neji and Tenten exchanged a look. "What's this hint, Lee? And when I get in there, you'll be sorry you little –" before Tenten could finish, Neji clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Neji knows what the password is!" Lee responded, seemingly unaffected by Tenten's threats.

Neji's eyes widened, and he started to blush a little. "Tenten, close your ears" he told her softly.

"What, why?" she asked, brown eyes blinking.

Neji looked at her with those pale lavender eyes. "Just do it, only for a few seconds" he told her softly.

Tenten sighed and covered her ears, humming a little to block out all noise. Sure, she wanted to know what the password was, but if Neji didn't want her to hear it, then she'd trust him. For now, that is.

* * *

 **Hey Guys! So I'm trying to post twice a week, but that may not happen once school starts for me. I've decided that the posts won't really have a plot or storyline, but they will go chronologically and just kind of follow Team Gai. So, what do you think Lee's password is? Review and tell me what you think!**

 **~Nerd**


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot to do this earlier, so I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto!**

After the Welcome Feast, Harry didn't see much of the three strangers. Sometimes, he could see Tiger walking on his hands around corridors just before curfew, and he sometimes saw Dragon patrolling the halls, but he only saw Bird once, and that was when he sat in on his Transfiguration class one day. As Ron, Harry, and Hermoine sat down for breakfast one day, Ron didn't start eating right away.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Hermoine asked, noticing that Ron wasn't stuffing his face as usual.

"You two'll never guess what I saw yesterday during patrols" he said. ( **A/N: I've decided there's going to be NejiTen in this, so if you don't want that, you don't have to read** ) "I saw Dragon and Bird snogging last night."

Harry's jaw dropped. "What?" Even Hermoine, who usually hated all kinds of gossip, looked interested and didn't nag them about intruding into other people's privacy.

"Yeah, I heard noises, and thought it was some Hufflepuffs snogging in a broom closet, but it was Bird and Dragon! They didn't have their masks on, but I couldn't really see their faces."

Harry was still shocked, but he returned his attention to the food on the table. Harry and his two friends began to eat their breakfasts, and thoroughly enjoyed them, until they heard voices behind them.

"I can't believe you, Tiger!" a definite feminine voice said. Harry turned around to see Dragon and Tiger. "Why would you make that the password? It's completely inappropriate! And why do you keep changing the password, you ding dong?"

Tiger took a step back, only to hit the wall. "I am sorry, Dragon. I simply thought it would make you and Bird closer." Tiger's voice sounded innocent, but Dragon made a sound of frustration.

"You knew exactly what you were doing, Tiger! Now he won't even talk to me" Dragon ended sadly, and sighed.

Tiger looked down at the floor, probably in shame. "I am sorry, Dragon. I did not mean for you and Bird to lose your youthfulness…" he said. "I shall run 1,000 laps around the castle to make up for this. And if I cannot do that, I shall do 1,500 pushups. And if I cannot do that, I shall lock you and Bird in a small room until you are speaking again" Tiger dashed off, probably to start his laps, but Dragon caught his arm.

"Tiger, you can't do that now! We're on duty! And don't even think about locking me and Bird in a small room, you pervert!" she said.

"What? Dragon, I do not understand" Tiger sounded shocked. "I have not read one of Kakashi-sensei's books, how am I a pervert?" he asked, ever so innocently.

"Ughh, just stay here and make sure nothing bad happens. I'll go monitor the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables. And please try not to be super obvious, ok?" Dragon walked away angrily, leaving a confused Tiger behind.

"But what did I do?" he asked no one in particular. "I only wanted to kindle the flames of youth between the beautiful flower and my eternal rival…"

The 'Golden Trio' turned their attention back to each other. "What just happened?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea, mate…" Ron replied.

Hermoine finished her breakfast and turned to the two boys. "I hope you're done, if we don't leave now, we'll be late for Herbology" she told her two friends.

The three left the Great Hall, and walked to Herbology, still wondering about the scene they had just witnessed between Dragon and Tiger.

* * *

Neji had told Tenten and Lee that they should sit in on some of the classes every once in a while, just to make sure everything was running smoothly. Unfortunately, Tenten was the one who had to sit in on all of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes on that particular day. The teacher, Dolores Umbridge, was awful and only taught theory in class. She never let the students actually practice what they needed to know, which wouldn't help the students at all.

Tenten stood silently at the back of the classroom, staring at all of the pictures of cats in the room. After looking at all of them, she turned her attention to the students. This particular class was made up of fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins, who seemed to have a severe rivalry against each other. Tenten heard something from outside. She quickly moved across the room to the window, startling a few students –only the students that had forgotten she was there –and looked out the window. Everything seemed normal, but Tenten had this strange feeling of foreboding. But the sun was shining, the lake waters seemed relatively calm, and the Whomping Willow wasn't acting up.

"Why are you interrupting my lesson?" Umbridge screeched.

"I thought I heard something but I suppose that I was mistaken. Please continue, Professor" Tenten told her, trying to be polite despite her complete lack of respect for the woman. Tenten moved back to her original spot in the back of the room and stood still once more.

This time, however, the students and Umbridge still watched her. Tenten examined one of her gloves, trying to ignore the attention that was directed towards her. "Man this is boring" she muttered under her breath once the students returned to their lessons, wishing that she had patrol duty like Neji and Lee.

As soon as the class was over, the students left the classroom as soon as possible, which was exactly what Tenten wanted to do at that moment. Actually, all the students except for three Gryffindors –easily identified by their bright red and gold ties –left the classroom. The trio was made up of a boy with red hair and a mass of freckles, a girl with bushy brown hair, and another boy with messy dark hair and glasses. "Um, Dragon?" the girl asked cautiously. "We'd like to talk to you" she said, and the boy with messy dark hair glared at the girl and the redhead looked uncomfortable.

Tenten was confused, but of course the three couldn't see that through her ANBU mask. She glanced at Umbridge, who was watching them carefully. "Follow me, I know a place we can talk" Tenten walked out of the classroom, and the three students followed her to a fairly deserted corridor, which was only occupied by a couple of Hufflepuff first years. Tenten stopped partway through the hallway in front of a statue of a one-eyed witch. "So, what's the issue?"

The girl grabbed the hand of the boy who was wearing glasses and shoved his hand towards Tenten's face. An ugly red scar was etched into the back of boy's hand. The scar itself, however was not the problem. The problem was the fact that the scar made up a sentence that read "I must not tell lies", as if it had been cut into his skin repeatedly.

Tenten looked up sharply at the boy's friends. "How did this happen? Who did this?" she asked. Of course, the scar wouldn't be a big deal back in Konoha, or to any shinobi. However, the wizard community was unused to most physical violence, and relied on their magic for almost everything.

"It was Professor Umbridge" the bushy-haired girl supplied.

Before Tenten could respond, the boy withdrew his hand and scowled at the girl. "It's fine, Hermoine. I can handle it. Just leave it"

Tenten stared at the boy for a moment. "Is this simply a battle of pride?" she asked, comparing the incident to Neji never turning down Lee's challenges no matter how stupid they were.

The boy looked shocked, then he looked slightly guilty. "Well, I suppose it is. If Umbridge thinks that I can't handle this then…"

"I understand. However, there is a point where pride turns into stupidity. You have passed this point, …" Tenten trailed off, realizing that she only knew the name of the bushy-haired girl.

"Harry. My name is Harry Potter" the boy spoke up.

"Ah, Harry. Since the wound is already mostly closed, you don't need me to patch it up, but" Tenten reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a small ceramic jar of Hinata's famous salves "put this on the wound morning and night, and it probably on't scar. I must report what has happened to the Headmaster and your head of house" before any of the three wizrad children could move to stop her, Tenten was already gone, running to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

 **Hey readers! I'm going on vacation this week, and there isn't any internet, so I won't update for a little while. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Review and tell me what you think.**

 **~Nerd**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter!**

* * *

It was almost midnight when Neji finished his last round of the castle. He looked through a large window in one of the hallways and stared out at the large lake. The waters were calm, but also very dark in the nighttime lighting. The tall, dark-haired Hyuuga looked around once more with his **Byakugan** , before walking back to the dorm area he shared with his teammates, Tenten and Lee.

Once he reached the painting that hid the entrance to the dorm, he asked the girl in the painting, "Has the password been changed today?"

"No, it's the same one from yesterday" she informed him, but she still smiled mischievously at him.

"Good. The password is 'Hidden Lotus'" he told the girl.

The painting swung open, and Neji stepped through the opening. As usual, Tenten and Lee had taken off their ANBU masks and were waiting for him in the common room. Tenten was looking through the books on the bookshelf, while Lee was unwrapping and rewrapping the bandages around his arms. "Any trouble?" he asked them.

"No, I came across no issues today" Lee responded, though he wasn't as energetic as usual. Perhaps he was simply homesick?

Neji sat down in one of the chairs, and the other two sat down as well. "Actually, I came across three students who had a problem with Umbridge" Tenten reported. Neji and Lee looked at her expectantly. "One of the boys had this scar on his hand, like a message had been carved into his skin. It said 'I will not tell lies', which I thought was a weird message. I gave him a little bit of Hinata's salve to help it finish healing, then I talked to their Head of House about the incident." Tenten paused for breath and brushed her side bangs out of her face. "McGonagall said that it was some kind of 'Black magic' and that she was going to report it to the Headmaster."

"Anything else to report?"

"No, that's it for today." She yawned stood up from her seat. "I'm going to bed. Good night" and with that, Tenten walked into her room and closed the door behind her.

"Neji?"

"Yes, Lee?"

"Why are things tense between you and Tenten? It's unyouthful, you know."

Hoping to avoid that particular conversation, Neji quickly stood up and faked a yawn. "I'm going to bed."

* * *

When Neji woke up, he saw Lee still asleep, his ANBU uniform carefully folded and placed on the ground at the foot of his bed. Lee's Tiger mask was on top of the uniform. One of the good things about being on an ANBU mission with Lee is that Lee couldn't wear his green 'training' suit all the time. Neji got out of bed and put on his own ANBU uniform, and held his mask in his hand, waiting to tie it around his face until the last possible moment.

Just as usual, a few minutes after Neji walked into the common room, a small creature called a House Elf teleported into the common room with a _pop_. "Thank you" he told the elf once she had put the tray of food on the coffee table. The elf nodded and teleported away with another _pop_. Even though Team Gai had been in Scotland for nearly two and a half months, Neji still found the foods strange. The foods were a lot heavier and richer than food in Konoha, and had made the team sick their first time trying them. Now, the House Elves only brought light foods, and they sometime brought the occasional bowl of miso, ramen, or a plate of dumplings for the ninjas. Today, there were three bowls of porridge, a jug of water and three glasses, and a plate with various fruits on it.

Neji sat down with a bowl of porridge and began to eat. Just as he was a few bites in, Tenten walked out in her ANBU uniform, her Dragon mask tied to her belt. "Morning, Neji" she greeted before taking her own breakfast and beginning to eat. Neji nodded his greeting and continued to eat, and Tenten followed his example. They ate in a tense silence until Lee burst out of the boys' dorm, part of his ANBU armor on backwards, while his mask was tied haphazardly to his face.

Tenten giggled quietly before setting her breakfast down and helping Lee with his uniform. _By now, he really ought to be able to do that himself_ , Neji thought to himself, but he was careful not to say anything aloud. Once Lee had his uniform on properly and had taken off his mask, he also sat down to eat, and devoured his meal quickly.

Once Neji finished his meal, he sat down on the floor by one of the windows and started to meditate for the twenty minutes that they had until the students had breakfast. Neji opened his eyes after a little while to see Tenten sharpening and polishing a few of her weapons. Neji quickly closed his eyes when Tenten looked up from her work to glance around the room. Once the twenty minutes were over, the Neji quickly tied his ANBU Bird bask around his head, and his two teammates followed his example. "Ready?"

The two replied with a quick "Hai!" before leaving the common room for the Great Hall. While the students ate breakfast, Tenten –who usually looked the least intimidating to the students –monitored the students during breakfast, while Neji patrolled the castle and Lee patrolled the outside grounds. Once it was almost time for classes to start, Neji walked down into the dungeons to watch the Potions classes, while Lee patrolled the castle and Tenten patrolled by the Black Lake and the Forbidden Forest.

The Potions teacher was a wizard named Severus Snape. Neji didn't particularly like the man, nor did he have any negative feelings towards him, other than the fact that he let his hair get so greasy, but that wasn't a real basis for dislike. Neji did, however, disapprove of the Snape's blatant favoritism of the Slytherin house, as well as his dislike of Harry Potter. As usual when he watched classes, Neji was the first in the classroom. He found a good spot to sit in –where the students couldn't see him –and sat down, waiting for the students and teacher to arrive.

The first to arrive was the teacher, who barely nodded to Neji before walking through the room to make sure every potion, cauldron, and ingredient was in its place. The next to arrive was a pale, blonde boy in Gryffindor –easily identified because of his bright red and gold necktie –who was carrying a brown and green toad in his hand. The toad reminded Neji of Naruto, just as all toads did. Neji was reminded again of his home in Konoha, and he missed the clean air, blue sky, and even the obnoxious ninja in the Rookie 9.

Before Neji could think any more about Konoha, the boy with the toad had knocked over a cauldron and the resulting clattering sound echoed in the classroom. The boy's eyes widened. "S-sorry Professor, I –"

"Clean it up, Longbottom. And try not to make even more of a mess of things" Snape dismissed the boy, who Neji remembered being named Neville Longbottom, and sat down at his desk.

Once the cauldron had been cleaned up –it took Neville only two attempts at a magic spell to clean it up –a few students trickled into the classroom and sat in pairs at various cauldrons. A trio of Gryffindors walked in. The first to walk in had messy dark hair and wore glasses over his green eyes, while the second boy had red hair and a multitude of freckles across his face. The girl in the trio had bushy, unruly brown hair and brown eyes. The two boys sat next to each other at a cauldron, while the girl joined Neville.

Neji didn't pay attention to the specifics of the lesson, but mainly watched the students work on their potions, wary of any possible dangers that could happen. Of course, there was nothing truly dangerous in the dungeon, but it never hurt to be overly cautious. Once the class was over, the Gryffindors rushed out, while many of the Slytherins walked slowly and talked with the professor for a few moments before leaving for their next class.

Once boy in particular caught Neji's eye. He had pale blonde hair and grey eyes, and wore the usual black Hogwarts robes and the Slytherin green and silver tie. "Thanks, Professor" the boy said, a lazy smirk resting on his face.

Snape nodded. "Good work today, Draco. At least try not to hex so many first years, it's hard enough keeping you out of trouble with Potter" the teacher warned, his voice sounding rather flat.

Once the boy was gone from the classroom, there were a few moments of blissful silence, reminding Neji of why he meditated so often. The moments of bliss were quickly gone when Umbridge walked in. Umbridge was a woman with brown hair who wore far too much pink. Neji had heard from students and teachers that she worked for the Ministry of Magic and was trying to get rid of Albus Dumbledore, but then again Neji preferred to find his own information. Of course, Neji had heard Tenten complain about the woman far too many times to completely disagree with the faculty and students about the woman.

While Neji was thinking, the two teachers had been talking. "I'm here to watch your next class, and that's final" the woman said, her voice sounding very pinched and nasally.

 _This would be a very long day_ , Neji though sullenly before closing his eyes and meditating until the next class began.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm back from vacation, but I start school next week so my updates probably won't be twice a week anymore. I'll see how much time I have, but I'm taking three AP classes, so I don't think I'll have much time to write. Have a wonderful rest of your day!**

 **~Nerd**

 **QoU (Question of the update): who is your favorite of the Konoha 11 (13 if you include Sasuke and Sai)?**

 **My favorite is probably Tenten or Sai, but that's just me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto!**

* * *

It was a few days later when Tenten finally snapped. She and Lee had been walking back to their common room to report to Neji, when Umbridge had walked up to them, furious. Of course, this did not deter Tenten, who kept walking without looking at Umbridge. Lee, on the other hand, looked back and forth between his teammate and the incompetent DADA teacher before following Tenten's example. However, it turns out that Umbridge did not like to be ignored, as she tried to get in front of the two ninja.

Tenten sighed, then slowed down to talk to the woman. "Is there something you need, Professor Umbridge?" she asked.

The woman smiled, as if she believed that she had won some sort of game. "Yes. You two and your other companion must remove your masks. They are unnecessary for your job here and make many believe that you don't trust us."

"Um, look. We wear these masks because Hokage-sama ordered us to. Also, our client is technically Albus Dumbledore, so if he really doesn't want us to wear these, he'll have to tell us himself. Even then, the orders of Hokage-sama outrank those of a few teachers."

Umbridge sputtered, her face turning red from Tenten's easy insult. Lee had not known Tenten to be cruel so easily. "Listen here. You and your teammates will take off your masks or else! And for Merlin's sake, speak our language you –"

"Or what, you'll carve little messages into our hands? Use magic to force us?" Tenten laughed a little, "Or maybe even try to physically take our masks from us? Please, you couldn't even try, _Professor_ " Tenten made the word Professor sound like an insult, and Lee didn't like the direction this conversation was headed.

"Dragon! Even if she is technically not our client, we must not argue with any of the teachers or students here. Let us report to Bird and continue on with our night." Neither woman moved from their position, glaring at each other. Lee was just thankful that they were the only ones in the corridor, because if the students were around, it would have cause quite the scene. When Tenten didn't move, Lee grabbed her by the elbow and practically dragged her with him to the painting that hid their common room.

It was almost funny, how their roles were reversed. It was usually Lee that did something possibly harmful to the mission, and Tenten was the one dragging him away and reprimanding him. Lee muttered the password, which was 'Konoha dumplings' (Tenten's choice of password for the week), and dragged his teammate inside. Once the portrait closed, Tenten and Lee removed their ANBU masks and tied them to their belts for safekeeping.

It seemed that Neji was not yet back, so Tenten and Lee sat on the couch to relax for a few moments. "Tenten, you should not have picked a fight with that woman."

Tenten blushed a little, smiling sheepishly. "I know. It's just that woman is worse than all of the elders on the council. She's mean, and old, and doesn't care about the students. It just makes me really mad. She acts all high and mighty, but it just bugs me. She kind of reminds me of an old, female version of Raiga…" Lee instantly knew what Tenten meant. He had known for years now that Tenten hated when people who could be great acted weak. Raiga had oppressed the people in the Katabami Gold Mine, just as Umbridge tried to oppress the students of Hogwarts.

"Tenten, I understand your anger, but you must not let your emotions get in the way of the mission. Swear to me that you will not do anything rash if Umbridge is concerned" Lee's large eyes stared at Tenten's brown eyes.

"Ok. I swear, unless she expressly harms students. In that case, I won't make any promises."

"No one expects you to" Lee responded. He grinned and stood in his usual 'Nice Guy' pose. "If Umbridge harms students, I will help you destroy her!"

Tenten sweat-dropped. "We don't have to destroy her, Lee. Don't get too carried away" she told him hurriedly.

The portrayed opened and Neji walked in, his ANBU Bird masked still tied around his face. Once the portrait closed, he untied his mask and raised an eyebrow at the scene in the common room. Lee was still in his 'Nice Guy' pose, while Tenten was trying to convince him not to "destroy Umbridge".

"What did I miss?" Neji asked.

Tenten and Lee turned to face him. "Greetings, Neji. How did your patrols go today?" Lee asked.

"Oh, hey Neji. What's up?"

"What did I miss?" Neji repeated, obviously not satisfied with the greetings from his teammates.

"Tenten and the unyouthful pink woman got into an argument. When I told Tenten that I would help her to destroy Umbridge, she did not want me to, but I assured her it would be no trouble." Neji's eyes widened.

"You asked him to do what?" he asked the Weapons' Mistress of Konoha.

"He volunteered. I didn't ask him anything!" Tenten protested under Neji's stare.

Neji sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright. Report" When Tenten and Lee glanced at each other, Neji spoke again. "Tenten first, then Lee."

"There's a pair of twins in Gryffindor. They passed out a load of candy that made a group of First Years sick, but that's not really a threat. I did overhear Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermoine Granger talking about starting their own after-hours DADA class. They said it would be somewhere in the 'Room of Requirement'. I'll ask Dumbledore about it upon his return to Hogwarts. Also, Umbridge decided that the three of us are 'required to remove our masks as they make us untrustworthy' but we follow Tsunade-sama's orders, not Umbridge's."

Neji nodded. "Alright. As for the masks, continue to wear them unless Dumbledore directly asks us to remove them. If he does that, we'll contact Tsunade-sama and talk to her first. Lee, anything to report?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Although it is rumored that the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, has made the unyouthful pink woman the 'High Inquisiter of Hogwarts' in order to 'maintain peace' at Hogwarts. But that is just a rumor I heard from a few of the teachers. I am not yet sure if it is true."

Tenten sat back down on the couch and yawned. "When do Winter Holidays start?" she asked, even though it was only November.

"Not until late December, Tenten. Though I presume that you already knew that" Neji answered.

"Yeah, well I'm going to practice for a while by the Forbidden Forest. Either of you want to join me?"

"But Tenten, the students will see you! It is not yet dark!" Lee exclaimed.

"Does it matter? We're here to protect them, and if we have to fight then we have to train. And I can't keep training in the dark, it's killing my senbon aim. So are you joining me or not?"

Neji raised an eyebrow. "I don't think it's possible for you to lose your senbon aim" he told his teammate.

"I don't lose my aim because I'm always practicing. I'll see you guys soon, if you won't join me."

The brown-haired kunoichi walked out of the common room on her way to train, leaving Neji and Lee behind. "I believe that went well. Did it not, Neji?" Lee asked, his eyes wide.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

When Tenten woke up, she instantly knew something was wrong. First, the room she slept in at Hogwarts had a window that always let in at least a little light, but the room was pitch black. Second, the bed at Hogwarts had so many layers of bedding that Tenten was always too warm when she woke up, but now she was cold. Of course, there was also the sound of someone else's breathing that convinced her as well.

Tenten pressed her hand against the wall, and found that it was made of stone, just like the other walls at Hogwarts. Tenten stood up carefully and tried to pace the room inorder to find out where she was. That is, she tried. Only a few feet away from where she had woken up was a body, which was the source of the breathing. The person was leaning against the stone wall while he or she slept.

The person was in the corner of the room, so Tenten assumed she was in some sort of closet because the room was so small. After a few more moments, she found the door, but it was locked. Tenten sighed and prepared to break the door down to get out. Everyone here knew magic, so one of the teachers would easily be able to fix the broken door. Tenten slammed against the door, but it didn't budge. "Ok, I'll just unseal a weapon to get out of here." Tenten reached for the scrolls that she _always_ keeps tied around her wrists, but they weren't there. She reached for the scroll in her ninja pouch, but it was gone, as she was wearing pajamas, not her ANBU uniform. "Ok, so I don't have my scrolls, I'm not sure where I am, and there's some sleeping person stuck with me. Great… Ok, what can I do right now?"

Tenten woke up the sleeping person, hoping it wasn't some First or Second Year student. That would be really hard to explain. The person opened their eyes, revealing the pearly, slightly lilac-colored, pupil-less eyes that all Hyuuga's have. "Neji?" Tenten asked, beyond confused.

"Tenten? What are you doing in Lee's and my –" Neji stop talking as he glanced around and realized they were not in their dorms or common room. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure. I think it's a closet of some kind, but I can't tell" Neji nodded and activated his **Byakugan** to look around.

"I think we're in a closet in one of the towers. I believe we're on the fourth floor, bt I can't be certain of which corridor. How did we get here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I just woke up a few minutes ago. Although someone would have had to break into our common room and dorms…" Tenten suddenly remembered something Lee had said a few weeks before. 'If I cannot do that, I will lock you and Bird in a small room until you are speaking again' Lee had declared in the Great Hall one morning. "Lee!" Tenten yelled, angry that Lee had _actually_ locked her in a closet with Neji. It wasn't bad enough that Neji sometimes creeped her out with his blood-line trait and how he sometimes stalked Hinata, but now she was locked in a closet with him until someone let them out!

"I'm assuming Lee was the one that locked us in here?" Neji asked, eerily calm.

"When I get out of here, he's going to know a whole new meaning of pain, that little –" Tenten started to say.

"Tenten, calm down. If we're stuck, then it's our fate to be stuck here for at least a little while…" Neji went on to keep talking about 'fate' and something to do with freedom, but Tenten had stopped listening.

Neji stopped talking and was looking at her expectantly. Did he ask her a question ater she's zoned out? "Can you repeat that?"

"I asked if Lee had any reason to do this. How do you know it was him?"

"A few weeks ago, he said he was going to lock us in a closet until we were talking again, and I guess that he waited until we lowered our guard to do it. I thought he's forget or something, and I didn't think Lee would actually kidnap us in the middle of the night to do so… Jeez, what was that idiot thinking?"

Tenten and Neji sat back down next to each other, leaning against the wall. "I believe that he simply thought we were ruining the team dynamic. Which, admittedly, we were. Friends again?"

"Yeah. Why did we even stop?"

"Lee thought it was a good idea to make the password 'Tenten and Neji have major sexual tension' and you got mad at me for it."

"Oh, right" Tenten smiled sheepishly, hardly noticing how close she was sitting to her teammate. "Well, if it's still nighttime, then I'm going to sleep. Good night, Neji" Tenten closed her eyes and barely rested her head on Neji's shoulder.

"Good night, Tenten"

* * *

 **Hey guys! So there's chapter 5. And you finally know the password! Well, I actually forgot what the password was originally going to be, but I think that it's close… Also, I know that Kakashi is supposed to be Hokage, but I forgot about that until after I'd already posted a few chapters, and at this point I don't really feel like going back to change it… Have a great week next week, and I'll see you soon (Well not really, but I think you know what I mean)!**

 **~Nerd**

 **QoU: Favorite jounin sensei (Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Kurenai, etc.)?**

 **My answer: It's a hard decision between Kakashi and Asuma, but Asuma wins.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter (if I did, Neji, Jiraiya, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks would still be alive. Along with Dobby and James and Lily Potter)!**

* * *

After informing Dragon about the scars on Harry's hands, Hermoine hadn't seen any of the three guards. She had thought that she'd seen Bird during Potions one day, but she couldn't be sure that she hadn't imagined it. When Harry had shown her and Ron the 'Room of Requirement' Hermoine had instantly known that it was the perfect place to hold meetings for their student run DADA class. Currently, the three were waiting in the room, hoping people still came after the disastrous meeting at the Hog's Head.

The door opened to reveal Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood. The two Gryffindors and the Ravenclaw sat down and waited for more students to arrive. After a few minutes, the doors opened again, but they didn't reveal any more students. Instead, the three guards walked in, still wearing those masks. "You know, I saw the girl by the Forbidden Forest the other day" Luna said quietly so that the three couldn't hear her. "She was throwing things at various trees. It was very interesting, to say the least. Although, I suppose that it wouldn't be interesting if you were the tree…"

Hermoine was barely paying attention though. She'd only been close to Dragon once, but she'd been so concerned about Harry that she hadn't really paid much attention to the woman. Now that they were closer, Hermoine could see that Dragon wore little scrolls around her wrists like bracelets, and she wore a brown belt-like thing that had a pocket on the left side ( **A/N: kind of like what Tenten wore in Part 1, but only on one side** ). Dragon also had lightly tanned skin, which was visible due to the fact that her shirt didn't have proper had a strange tattoo on one shoulder, it was sort of like a spiral shape.

Bird had long dark hair that was held back in a low ponytail, but he was still obviously male. Hermoine couldn't tell what his skin looked like, because his black turtle-neck covered all of his upper body. It didn't look like he carried any weapons, but then again, Hermoine didn't know if he had some kind of hidden stash of weapons somewhere on his person. Bird and Dragon stood next to each other, and Bird was holding Dragon's elbow tightly.

On the other side of Bird stood Tiger, who seemed to be hiding behind Bird. Hermoine could see that Tiger had a similar skin tone to Dragon's, which was evident in the strips of exposed flesh in between his sleeves and the bandages that were wrapped around his hands. "But Dragon, I told you in advance that I would do it! You need not be angry! Besides, you and Bird are so much closer now, yes?"

"It was unnecessary" Bird told the two, attempting to make peace. "But Dragon, you cannot attack him now." Tiger seemed to relax, and he stood up straighter. "You must wait until nighttime when he won't be able to see you coming."

"Yes, Te –" Dragon hit Tiger on the head.

"Do you see this mask, Tiger? When we wear these, you can't call us by our civilian names! Jeez, you idiot." Dragon crossed her arms and turned slightly away from the two. "Keep this up, and I'll get a massive headache…"

"Hermoine! Are you paying attention?" Ginny asked, smirking at the fifth-year. "Anyways, what are those three doing here? How did they know to come here at this time?"

"I don't know. But we have to find out, come on. Let's go while Ron's distracted. He'll never let you near them otherwise." The two Gryffindor girls walked across the Room of Requirement to talk to the three guards.

"Excuse me?" Hermoine asked.

"Yes, youthful girl?" Tiger responded.

"Not to be rude, but why are you here? At this time?" Hermoine continued.

"Isn't it obvious? We followed you. Or rather, we followed Harry Potter and his two trouble-making friends. We simply watched the other three to figure out how to get inside" Bird told the two girls.

"Then why are you still here? And why are you following Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Well, we heard you're teaching defense classes. And even though Bird's a stickler for following the rules to a 'T', Tiger and I convinced him that teaching you how to defend yourselves would help to better protect you. Also, McGonagall told us that Harry Potter is always the center of trouble. We're trying to stop that trouble before it happens. Do we pass?" Dragon answered them. She sounded happy and excited.

"Why do you care that we're teaching defense classes?" Ginny asked.

"Our job is to protect you youthful students! We decided to teach you to defend yourselves if your wand breaks or is taken from you!" Tiger raised his arm and gave the two girls a thumbs up. Hermoine guessed that he was smiling under the mask, but she couldn't tell.

"Tiger, you're going to scare them!" Dragon reprimanded. "Why don't you go talk to Harry Potter and his friends?" Once he was gone, she sighed. "Man, at least he's not wearing his green suit"

Dragon shuddered, and Bird put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. He can't wear it until Winter Holidays. And after that he can't wear it until the school year is over. Enjoy it while it lasts."

Ginny and Hermoine glanced at each other, utterly confused. "I don't want to know" Ginny mouths, and Hermoine nods.

"So, what kind of defense will you be teaching us?" Hermoine asked.

"Physical, hand-to-hand self-defense. Dragon can also show you some long-range attacks, but you won't need those if you have your wands" Bird responded.

"Oh, like a self-defense class? I took a few of those when I was younger" Hermoine responded, remembering the few Karate classes her parents had made her take as a kid ( **A/N: I've always had this headcannon where Hermoine takes self-defense classes during the summer/winter breaks. That's why she punched Draco so well** ).

"This won't be your average self-defense class, but you'll probably do better than your peers if you know the basics" Dragon told her.

The four looked over to where Tiger was talking to Harry, Ron, Neville, and Luna. "Blimey, Harry. This guy's off his head!" Ron exclaimed.

Dragon laughed. "Did he just call Tiger crazy?" the Gryffindor girls nodded. "Bird, this is funnier than the time Gai-sensei came up with a new Taijutsu form ( **A** )! Remember that, Bird?"

"Yes, Dragon, I remember. Please focus, though. You're almost as bad as Tiger right now" Dragon lightly pushed Bird, and he sighed before walking towards Tiger and the others. "I'm always left to clean up the messes" he complains quietly.

"That's why we call you captain, captain" Dragon told him, and Hermoine could tell she was smirking just by her tone of voice.

* * *

Argus Filch had seen many strange things in his days as the Caretaker of Hogwarts. However, the sight of two young adults –too old to be students, but too young to be teachers –asleep in a broom closet was by far the strangest. One was a girl with long brown hair that fell in waves to her waist ( **A/N: Tenten's got to have long hair with all that complicated bun/braid stuff, so that's what I'm going with** ). Her head was resting on the shoulder of the other person. The other adult had long brown hair –it was slightly darker than the girl's – which was tided back in a low ponytail. Both of them were in their pajamas, sound asleep. "What in Merlin's name?"

The boy's eyes snapped open. His eyes were pale and without pupils. 'He must be blind, poor fellow' Argus thought to himself. The boy turned his head to see the girl. "Ten, wake up. Someone's rescued us"

The girl woke up, her brown eyes blinking a few times. "Huh? Neji? What are you doing here? What am I doing here?" she asked sleepily.

"Lee locked us in here last night. Remember?" the boy told her.

The girl's eyes sparked in fury. "Oh, I remember. I'm going to pound that boy into the ground for this!"

The boy stood up and helped the girl up. "Thank you for getting us out. We must be going now, but thank you"

The two started to leave, but Argus got in their way. "Now wait just a minute. Who are you two? You're too old to be students"

The girl giggled. "You wouldn't recognize us because we're always wearing masks. We have to get back to our dormitories. Thank you for the help, Mr. Filch" the girl told him smiling.

The two walked off, and Argus scratched his head. "How does she know my name?" he wondered. Just then, his cat, Mrs. Norris, came up to him and rubbed against his leg. "Ah, there's a good girl, Mrs. Norris. There's a good girl" he carefully scratched the cat's head while watching the two people walk down the hallway.

* * *

 **There's chapter six! I hope you liked the chapter! Please review and tell me what you thought of it! I start school tomorrow! I'm excited to see my friends everyday and stuff, but I'm not looking forward to having homework again...**

 **A: I'm using "Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth/ Rock Lee and His Ninja Pals" as canon, so that's what that's from.**

 **~Nerd**

 **QoU: Who is your favorite DADA professor at Hogwarts (During Harry's time at school)?**

 **My answer: REMUS LUPIN! He's one of my favorite Harry Potter characters, so he automatically wins.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter!**

* * *

Rock Lee was not as oblivious as his teammates thought. Sure, he could be a little eccentric at times, but he was very observant. When Neji and Tenten came back from the broom closet, Lee pretended not to notice how they stood just far enough from each other to be proper, but much closer together than they had to be. Lee also noticed how Tenten would glance at Neji then look back at her weapons, then Neji would glance at Tenten before going back to his meditating.

But at the moment, he was watching Harry Potter teach his classmates magic. Of course, living in a magical castle for the last few months had definitely been strange for Lee and his two teammates, it was stranger still to see them preform such spells. Lee had only sat in on Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures classes, while Neji had watched Potions and Charms, leaving Tenten with Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. Anyways, Lee had not seen much magic during his time at Hogwarts, so he was amazed at the spells that were cast in front of him.

The students and Harry Potter were all so youthful. As Gai-sensei would say, they are in the springtime of their youth. They must burn with passion until they can burn no more. Although, thinking about Gai-sensei only made Lee miss his green spandex training suit and overly intense training sessions. Once Harry Potter was done with his lesson and the other students were done practicing, Neji walked up to Harry Potter. "My teammates and I would like to contribute to your lesson, if you would let us"

Harry Potter nodded, and Lee followed Tenten to where Neji stood in front of the students. "We are here to help you grow in passion and youth!" Lee shouted.

Many of the students widened their eyes. They talked amongst themselves for a few moments before Tenten spoke. "He means that we're going to teach you another kind of defense. This is a kind that doesn't require wands or spells, but rather your body"

"Why would we need to know something like that?" A girl asked. She had dark hair and wore a blue and copper Ravenclaw tie. She seemed to be challenging Tenten, which was something Lee could not stand for. If he could not protect his teammates, he would run fifty laps around the castle on his hands, if he could not do that, then he would subject himself to one of Neji's talks about fate, and if he could not do that he would spar with an angry Tenten to help her get her anger out.

"You must know to increase your youth! Also, if your wand breaks or is taken from you by the enemy, you must know how to defend yourselves, no?"

"Let's just start. I want you all to pair up. If there's an extra person, let me know. They'll partner with me." Tenten turned back to look at Lee and Neji. Neji nodded in conformation.

The students all hurried to partner with their friends, and once that was done, the brown-haired girl from earlier stepped forward. "I don't have a partner" she said.

Tenten nodded –Lee knew she was smiling, but only he and Neji could tell –and stepped beside the girl. "Ok, we're partners then. Bird and Tiger, you guys demonstrate then walk around and make sure everyone's got the technique. Ok?"

"Of course, Dragon! I will not let you down!" once again, Lee opted for his 'Nice Guy' pose that he had learned from Gai-sensei.

The two girls stepped back, and once the two ANBU had their full attention, Lee and Neji demonstrated a few kicks and punches. "You want to keep your opponent from attacking you as much as possible. I want one partner to attack using kicks and punches, and the other to defend themselves as best as they can, understood?" the students all nodded respectfully under Neji's powerful gaze.

The students started the exercise, so Neji and Lee walked around to help the students. Most of the students struggled, having used wands their whole lives, but a few were actually fairly youthful in their endeavors. After Lee finished checking up on each pair, he walked over to his youthful teammate, Tenten, and her student partner. Lee could easily tell that Tenten did not have to put much effort into defending herself from the girl, simply side-stepping and shifting her weight to avoid various attacks. But then, Tenten was a part of Team Gai, so she had had extensive training in Taijutsu. Lee would have been genuinely surprised if the girl had been able to land more than a few hits.

* * *

Hermoine panted during her spar with Dragon. This girl was really good and it seemed like she didn't put much effort into avoiding Hermoine's attacks. It was frustrating, to say the least. Hermoine had taken self-defense classes during the summers and winter holidays for years, but she felt severely inadequate while sparring with Dragon. Of course, the three masked guards were hired to protect Hogwarts, so they were probably all trained extensively to handle all kinds of situations that could possibly happen during the school year.

Once they were done, Dragon patted Hermoine's shoulder. "You did pretty well. I'm sure you'll really improve over time" it was almost as if the girl had known what Hermoine was thinking. Was that something that had to do with the masks they wore? It helped them read emotions ( **A/N: Well, no, but that would be cool, right?** )?

"Thank you, Dragon" Dragon waved and walked towards Tiger and Bird. Hermoine smiled a little and looked for Harry and Ron. She had a few theories about the guards to discuss with her two best friends.

* * *

Hermoine sat in the Gryffindor common room with Harry and Ron. "It's just weird, is all I'm saying. Really, who _are_ these guards? Where are they from? What do they even look like? And I know that Tiger, Bird, and Dragon aren't their real names either." At Ron and Harry's confused faces, Hermoine decided to slow down a little bit. "I overheard Tiger almost call Dragon a name besides Dragon. It started with a 'T', but he didn't get to finish because she yelled at him."

"Ok, but that doesn't explain much, Hermoine"

"I'm getting to that, Ronald!" she sighed, took a breath and continued. "They wear strange clothes for wizards, but they may simply be from another country. I'll have to look into it. I'll meet you in the Great Hall for dinner." Hermoine left the common room and headed towards the library.

She searched through the maps and books about other countries, but she couldn't find anything similar to the three strange guards. After a while, someone sat across from Hermoine. She looked up to see her roommate, Lavender Brown. "Hello, Lavender. Do you need something?"

Lavender smiled. "Yes, actually. Parvati and I were wondering if you think Bird is cute"

Hermoine raised an eyebrow. "Isn't he far older than us, Lavender?" she asked, feeling annoyed at being interrupted.

"Well, yes, but he's cute. And so, foreign, especially with that accent"

"Accent?"

"Yeah, he sounds Japanese, but only faintly. You'd have to know the language to tell. Well, I have Divination homework, see you later, Hermoine."

"See you later" Hermoine bolted from her seat as soon as Lavender left. She put all of her books away and looked in the section about Japan. There were only three books, and one was a Japanese-English dictionary. Hermoine grabbed all three of the books and brought them back to her table. She flipped through the pages until she found an old newspaper, titled "The Hidden Continent: Is it Real?"

"What is this?" Hermoine asked herself. The article was written in Japanese, so Hermoine put the dictionary to good use. It was hard to understand and definitely not poetic, but Hermoine sort of understood.

 _Just off the coast of Japan is a fairly large, yet hidden, island. This island has been fabled to be the home of ninjas, which are a strange society of warriors that use strange magic. Recently, there were huge explosions heard from the site, and the island was visible to the naked eye for almost three hours! It is still unknown if there really is a strange society of warriors living on the island, but (continued on page 12)._ Hermoine desperately flipped through the newspaper, but was unable to find the rest of the article.

"Ninjas… What if the guards are ninjas?"

* * *

 **Hey Readers! Sorry this is so late, but I've been super busy with school and sports. I've barely had any time to read or write this past week! Also, I'm probably only going to update once a week during the school year, but I'll try to write two chapters if I can. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Le me know what you thought!**

 **~Nerd**

 **QoD: If J.K Rowling wrote a book about the Marauders at Hogwarts, what do you think it would be called?**

 **AoD: I personally think that 'Lily Evans and the Annoying Boy That Won't Leave Her Alone' would be a great choice (PS. My friend and I came up with that a few weeks ago during a Harry Potter movie marathon).**

 **PSS. How cool would it be to have seven books about the Marauder Era at Hogwarts, with each book from a different perspective (ie. One from James', one from Sirius', one from Remus', one from Peter's, one from Snape's, one from Lily's, and some other random student?)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter!**

* * *

"Hermoine! Come look at this!" Ron called out as he stared out the window in wonder. Outside, Dragon and Bird were fighting. Dragon was flinging all kinds of metal objects at Bird, but just before any of them hit him, he span and created a blue dome around himself, effectively stopping the weapons from hitting him. Hermoine rushed to the window and gasped at the sight.

"This is exactly what my research needs. Thank you, Ronald."

Ron pulled away from the window and grinned at his fellow Gryffindor. "We'll have to tell Harry about this in the morning, yeah?"

"Definitely. But come on, we've got to finish patrols soon." Hermoine dragged Ron with her as they finished their prefect duties before heading back to the common room.

Before heading to bed, Hermoine paused at the stairs. "Ron, you don't think they're actually fighting, do you?"

"I doubt it, I mean they are teammates. I mean, what in the bloody hell does a bloke have to do to deserve weapons being thrown at him?"

Hermoine smiled wider, then turned and ascended the stairs. Ron grinned to himself for a moment before heading up to his dormitory to fall into a nice, relaxing sleep.

* * *

One hour earlier…

"Come on, Neji! Let's go spar!" Tenten exclaimed, already heading to the exit of the common room.

"I'm not sure that's wise"

"It's past curfew for the students. Who's going to see us?" Tenten reasoned before grabbing Neji by the arm and pulling him along with her.

"Have a youthful time, my teammates!" Lee called out as they left, smiling innocently at the two.

Once the portrait closed, Tenten released Neji and slowed her pace. "We have to plan our revenge on Lee. What do you suggest?"

"You brought me out here just for that?"

"No! We haven't sparred in ages, and I don't want to get out of practice." Tenten protested. The two walked through the castle and stood in front of the lake for a few moments. "The view sure is beautiful, isn't it Neji?" Tenten asked without turning to look at him.

"Of course it is. Let's begin our spar"

The two sparred for a little before Tenten pulled out a new scroll. "Neji, I'm trying to perfect a new technique, mind helping?"

"What does this technique pertain?"

"Well, it's a lot like my old 'Twin Dragon' technique, but I'm trying it with a different combination and series of weapons. I'm also going to try and use chakra strings to throw some in odd angles that would be particularly hard to dodge. What do you think?"

Neji smiled, excited to see Tenten's new technique, and how hard it really was to dodge. "It sounds like a good idea. And I'll be needing my 'Kaiten'" ( **A/N: I'm not sure how to go about writing this technique, but try to imagine it, I guess?** ).

After a few more hours of hard training, Tenten and Neji sat down on the grass to catch their breath and stare up at the stars. After a little while, Neji heard Tenten's breathing slow down and even out. He sat up and looked at his teammate, who was now sound asleep. He shook Tenten's shoulder almost hesitantly in order to wake her up. "Mm, five more minutes" she mumbled sleepily before turning on her side.

"Tenten, wake up" Neji told his sleeping teammate, but she ignored him and continued snoring. Neji sighed, knowing he shouldn't leave her outside, and picked her up to carry her back to the castle. The ghosts gave him strange looks, and as he passed a girls' bathroom, a ghost in an outdated school uniform giggled at him and his misfortune.

"I wish someone would carry me like that" she told him, adjusting her glasses as she talked.

A slight blush appeared across Neji's cheeks and he glanced down at his sleeping teammate. Tenten's mouth was open as she snored silently, and her side-bangs fell over her forehead and part of her eyes. The ghost giggled again and drifted through the stone wall that separated the bathroom from the hallway. Neji carried Tenten the rest of the way to the dormitory, then set her down on her bed before heading to his and Lee's room to finally succumb to sleep.

* * *

While his teammates sparred, Rock Lee patrolled the corridors for an hour before running hundreds of laps around the castle –half of them were on his hands –and then did pushups, sit ups, fifteen-minute planks, body-weight squats, and practiced a few punches and kicks against an imaginary dummy. As he made his way back to the dormitory, he heard one of the castle ghosts –Moaning Myrtle, as the students called her –talking to someone. Lee was not sure if Moaning Myrtle was bothering a student, who was out far past curfew, or one of his teammates. Lee carefully looked around the corner to see Neji standing across from the ghost. Lee could tell that Neji was carrying Tenten and guessed that Moaning Myrtle was bothering the Hyuuga about it.

The ghost saw Lee and giggled before disappearing through the wall. Lee quickly hed behind the wall again and waited until Neji's footsteps were no longer audible before he jogged forward to catch up. "Neji! My eternal rival! At last you and Tenten are done sparring!" he called out.

Neji paused and turned to regard him. "Lee, have you been patrolling?" he asked.

"I was earlier, then trained for a little while. How was your spar with Tenten?" Lee motioned to Tenten's sleeping form in Neji's arms. "I assume that my earlier actions did indeed work?"

"I suppose, but she's still angry. I would avoid annoying her for a few days if you don't want to 'face her wrath'" Neji responded.

"I see. Neji, why do the wizards not eat curry? They should know that it is very good for them!"

Neji sighed, slightly annoyed with Lee's random topic change. "Lee, they eart different foods here. I thought that you already understand this, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Neji! But curry is ever so delicious, how can these wizards live without it?"

Neji blanched. "Not everyone enjoys spicy food, Lee. Besides, rice and the spices used in curry are not native to Britain, so it would be hard economically speaking to have a successful curry restaurant. Now please be quiet, Tenten's asleep."

Lee nodded solemnly, but as soon as Neji turned away from him he grinned. The two –technically three –Leaf ninja reached the common room. Neji placed Tenten on her bed before going to sleep himself. Lee fell asleep soon after, only to have an incredibly strange dream.

 _He, Gai-sensei, Neji, and Tenten were all sitting around a table at the tea house that they sometimes frequented. Gai-sensei sat next to Lee, while –like always –Neji and Tenten sat next to each other. However, the two looked older, as did Gai-sensei. It was just a normal get-together for the team, except for the fact that they were all older. Tenten talked about her weapons' shop while Gai-sensei and Lee animatedly listened and asked questions and Neji simply smiled softly and nodded every so often. After they ate, Gai-sensei pulled out a deck of cards and they began to play poker._

 _As always, Neji had an amazing poker face and Tenten had a very good one. Gai-sensei stared his three old students down before playing a card, making Lee grin happily before realizing his mistake. Tenten stared at him strangely before placing her own card. Neji scowled deeply at the cards Tenten had played before playing his own hand. The game continued until Neji finally lost to Gai-sensei and the four shinobi went their separate ways._

Lee opened his eyes to the faint light let in through the window of his shared room with Neji. As per usual when Lee woke up, Neji was already awake and in the common room, leaving Lee alone to his thoughts. Lee changed into his ANBU uniform and purposely strapped his armor on wrong and precariously tied his mask to his belt. Even though Lee could put his armor on perfectly in his sleep, Tenten always laughed when he put on his armor wrong. And if Lee could make his teammate happier just with something as simple as clothing, then why should he not?

Lee walked into the common room to see Neji and Tenten sitting together on the sofa, eating breakfast. Once Tenten saw the state of Lee's chestplate, she smiled and laughed before jumping up to fix it for him. "Thank you Tenten!"

"You're welcome, Lee. But haven't you figured that out yet? I mean, how long have we been wearing this ANBU armor for?" Tenten scolded gently, contrary to her usual smile in the mornings.

"He'll never learn to do it properly if you always do it for him, Tenten." Neji spoke up, and chuckled.

"I guess that's true. Think you can get it next time?" Tenten asked.

"Of course, Tenten. And if I cannot, I shall do 1000 pushups. And if I cannot do that, then I shall…"

* * *

 **Hello Readers! I know this update is late, but I've just been super busy with school and sports (who knew AP classes take a lot of work? Just kidding, I knew…). I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think by reviewing!**

 **~Nerd**

 **QoU: What Hogwarts house is your favorite?/What house do you think you would be in?**

 **AoU: My personal favorite house is Hufflepuff (I mean, they're underappreciated, but loyalty is a great quality to have!) and I would probably be a Ravenclaw.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do own neither Naruto nor Harry Potter**

* * *

The first day of Winter holidays had always been a happy day for Harry, as he stayed at Hogwarts with a few of his favorite teachers while most of his peers went home. But it was also a sad reminder that he was unwanted by his aunt and uncle and that his parents, who would have welcomed him home with open arms, were dead. For his fifth year, however, Sirius and the rest of the rest of the Order wanted Harry to go to 12 Grimmauld Place for the holidays. Harry was delighted to spend more time with his godfather, as well as enjoying the holidays with his two best friends, Ron and Hermoine. The holiday started out fairly normally when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley picked the six Hogwarts students up from King's Cross Station. After returning to the house, the six stayed up late talking and chatting with some of the members of the Order before finally falling asleep.

However, in the morning when Harry walked down the stairs for breakfast, the fireplace erupted in green flames –from Floo powder –and a tall figure in a white shirt and pants emerged. He wore a strange grey apron around his waist and had impossibly long hair, which was pulled into a low ponytail. He wore a few bandages wrapped around his forehead and some strands of dark hair framed his face, but the rest of his face was uncovered. Once he was out of the way, someone else came through the fireplace, this one a male around the same age as the first with a bowl-cut and extremely bushy eyebrows. He wore a green spandex suit that was horrifying to Harry's fifteen-year-old eyes. Following the second male was a girl around the first two's age. She had large brown eyes and her brown hair was pulled up into two very familiar buns atop her head. She wore a short white and red dress with tall black boots.

"I am never traveling like that ever again. I'd prefer to run at Lee's speed for hours." The girl said, looking a little nauseous. "And I don't care what Dumbledore- _san_ says about it." She sat down in one of the chairs at the table, and the first man put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, Tenten?" the one wearing the green suit asked her loudly. Harry recognized his voice –and the girls –but he wasn't sure where he had heard it before.

"I'm fine Lee, just give me a few minutes to settle. And be a little quieter, ok? It's still fairly early for these people. We don't want to wake them, especially because Sirius- _san_ allowed us to stay in his house. What do we do now, Neji?" she asked, turning around in her seat to face the first man.

"First, we talk with the boy who's watching from the doorway, then we wait for one of the Order members to wake up." Harry jumped a little, and had no idea how the man had noticed him. He'd been looking in the opposite direction, for Merlin's sake!

Harry walked into the room anyways, as he had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to outrun the three. He sat across from the woman and stared at the three. "Who are you?" he asked carefully.

"How can you not recognize us, youthful student?" the green one asked.

"Lee, we're out of uniform, remember? He's only seen us with our ANBU masks on, so it's no wonder he doesn't recognize us. Hell, I don't think we'd recognize Gai- _sensei_ in ANBU uniform…" the woman shook her head, though she was smiling in amusement.

Harry felt his eyes widen. "You three are Bird, Dragon, and Tiger?" he asked uncomprehendingly. The three couldn't weren't much older than him, but they were hired to protect Hogwarts?

"Yes." The man with the pale eyes and long hair answered. "Although, you can call me Neji. This is Tenten" Neji indicated the brunette woman "and Lee." The one in green grinned and made a thumbs up at Harry.

"I'm Harry Potter. Do you want me to wake the Weasley's or Sirius?" he asked.

"Please do, youthful student. Do you have any food for our youthfully weary bodies after we've traveled along our path to fill our springtime of youth?" Lee asked, filling his sentences with the word 'youth' so much that Harry didn't understand.

"He meant to ask if there's any food, since we've traveled a lot today. But we don't want to trouble you too much. Perhaps just wake Sirius for us?" Tenten asked. Harry nodded and left the kitchen in order to wake up Sirius.

Harry knocked on the door before letting himself in. Sirius was asleep on his bed, curled up as a dog. Harry shook his godfather awake, and the dog shifted into his regular human form. "Sirius, there's three people downstairs in the kitchen who are asking to see you."

Sirius nodded. "Ah, the shinobi are here. Well, let's go see them." Sirius led Harry back into the kitchen where Neji, Lee, and Tenten were.

Neji had sad down, and Tenten's head now rested upon his shoulder. Lee sat across from the two and seemed fidgety. "Calm down Lee. I'm sure they'll be down soon. Besides, you are making quite the racket." Lee instantly stopped banging his hand on the table and tapping his foot.

"My apologies, my eternal rival."

"Here we go again…" Tenten muttered in amusement.

Sirius chose that moment to walk in. "Good morning, you three. How was your trip here?"

"Fireplace travel is strange, to say the least." Neji responded, and the other two nodded in agreement.

Sirius chuckled. "I'm Sirius Black, and this is my home that we're currently in. Please introduce yourselves, if you don't mind."

"I'm Tenten, it's nice to meet you"

"I am Rock Lee!"

"Neji Hyuuga."

"You three were hired by Dumbledore to protect Hogwarts, correct?"

"Yes. The three of us are shinobi hired by Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore told us to tell you that the password is 'Sherbert Lemon'. I believe that passes us?"

"Yes. But I've only heard vague stories about shinobi. What are your talents?" Sirius sat down at the head of the table, and Harry sat next to him.

"Lee and I are close-combat power types, while Tenten is a master of almost all weapons and specializes in long-range weapons." Neji responded.

The four continued talking for a while until Mrs. Weasley came down and made began to start making breakfast for everyone. "Good morning Harry, Sirius!" she called when she entered the kitchen. "And morning to you three as well" she smiled at the three shinobi, causing Lee to beam at her, Tenten to smile, and Neji to smirk ever-so-slightly.

"Good morning, Weasley- _san_." Tenten said warmly, and Lee nodded enthusiastically. Harry greeted Mrs. Weasley and walked back up to the room that he and Ron shared in order to share what he had learned.

* * *

Once Harry Potter was out of earshot, Sirius turned his attention back to Neji, Lee, and Tenten. "You also are to protect Harry especially. Dumbledore told you three this, right?"

Neji nodded. "It has been discussed. It is unlikely, however, that Voldemort will attack the school, especially with Dumbledore- _san_ present. We will be constantly alert for the remainder of the year, so you have nothing to fear, Sirius- _san_." Neji explained carefully.

Mrs. Weasley placed a plate in front of the four. "Here you go dears," she told them warmly before returning to the stovetop.

"Thank you, O youthful one!" Lee exclaimed before beginning to eat the warm meal. Mrs. Weasley chuckled at Lee, but didn't react the way that most people did upon first hearing Lee's excited cries of youthfulness.

* * *

 **Hello Readers! I know this update is late, but I've just been really busy with school and sports and such that I haven't had time to write. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me what you think!**

 **~Nerd**

 **QoU: Favorite of the three Tri-Wizard Tournament challenges?**

 **AoU: My favorite is the maze (book version, not movie version).**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am definitely not the owner of Harry Potter and/or Naruto!**

* * *

When Ron Weasley woke up on the second day of Winter Holidays, he woke up to an empty room, something that hadn't happened for a long time. Harry was nowhere to be seen, leaving Ron by himself in their shared room in Sirius's house. Ron looked around the room, making sure he hadn't somehow missed his best friend. However, the room was still empty.

Just as Ron got out of bed and started tugging on a jumper and pants, Harry opened the door. "What are you doing?" Harry looked at Ron's odd assortment of muggle clothing that he was attempting to put on. Ron grinned a little before getting rid of the complicated clothing –probably a hand-me-down from Charlie or Bill –before donning something far easier to wear. "Ron, the three guards are here for the holidays. They're downstairs with your mum and Sirius"

"What are they doing _here_?" Ron asked, unsure of why the Hogwarts guard were at 12 Grimmauld Place.

"I don't know. But they're not wearing their masks. Get Hermoine and I'll meet you downstairs in the kitchen. Ok?" Harry adjusted his glasses and walked down the stairs. Ron walked a few doors down before knocking on the door to Hermoine and Ginny's room –he didn't want to get hexed for not knocking. Ron patiently counted to thirty in his head before opening the door.

"Hermoine, come down stairs as fast as possible. Ginny, stay here. And hurry!" before his little sister had time to protest –Ron knew that she would –he slammed the door closed and leaned against the banister. After a few short minutes, Hermoine walked out and the two ran for the kitchen.

"Hi again, Harry. I hope you weren't trying to be sneaky with those loud footsteps." Ron and Hermoine heard a cheery voice greet their best friend. The two prefects glanced at each other, as neither had heard Harry's footsteps.

"Do not look so unyouthful, Harry Potter! You can still live in your springtime of youth!" a loud and eccentric voice called out.

"Quiet, Lee. You'll wake the others." The loud one –Lee –was reprimanded by a sharp and commanding voice.

"And Harry, call your two friends into the kitchen. It's rude to sneak around so badly." The same cheery voice beckoned Ron and Hermoine into the kitchen.

The two walked through the doorway and sat on either side of Harry across from the three guards. Sirius leaned against a wall while drinking a cup of coffee. "So, how have you been, Hermoine?" the woman sitting across from them asked.

She leaned forward on her right hand, her elbow on the table. Her brown eyes stared at Hermoine and her hair was in twin buns on her head. "Dragon?" Hermoine asked.

"Just Tenten when I'm not wearing the mask." The woman smirked and leaned slightly towards the pale man with long hair.

"Oh, what are you three doing here?" Hermoine's head tilted ever-so-slightly to the left as she asked her question.

"According to our contract with Dumbledore- _san_ , we have a break during the Winter Holidays. Sirius offered to let us stay here, at his house." The pale man with white eyes responded.

"Of course. I'm assuming that you're Bird, then?"

"Until we return to Hogwarts, you may call me Neji."

The one in all green stood up and gave the three a thumbs up. "And I am Rock Lee!" he told them, and his overly white teeth shined. "The green beast of –" Tenten slapped a hand over Lee's mouth before he could say anymore.

"It's not important where we come from. Just know that Dumbledore- _san_ trusts us to complete our job." She smiled and released Lee.

"Sirius- _san_ , is there a room we can use for training? Preferably a large room with thick walls. Or perhaps an outdoor space?" Neji asked, his lilac-tinted eyes peering at Sirius unnervingly.

"Yes, the cellar is large and mostly sound-proof. Even if it is a little dark and musty…" Sirius responded, thinking about how long it had been since the cellar was cleaned.

"Neji, we're on break from our mission. Do we really have to train?"

"I am unsure of why you complain, Tenten. You are the one that insists on training every night after patrolling the campus, or am I wrong?" Neji asked her, raising an eyebrow.

Tenten scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. "Well, that's out in the open near the forest. Not in some dirty old cellar."

"We could always 'Floo' back to Hogwarts and train there every day." Neji threatened, and Tenten's eyes widened.

"Fine, fine. I'll practice in the cellar." She turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermoine before saying, "Would it kill them to take a break from training for once?" She turned from the trio to Sirius, "Anyways, is there a room for us to stay in, or should we sleep in the kitchen?"

"There's a room upstairs for the three of you to share. Is that alright?"

"It is overly youthful, my friend!" Rock Lee exclaimed. Tenten just sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Couldn't be on a normal squad, like Ino or Hinata. I just had to be on the same team as Gai- _sensei_ 's look alike and the fate-obsessed Neji… What did I do to deserve this?"

Just then Ginny, Fred, and George walked in. "What happened to her?" Fred –or was it George? –asked.

"So, what's going on? You three ran down here in a hurry, that's for sure." Ginny asked, eyeing the three guards warily.

"We are staying the holidays in this youthful home!" Rock Lee responded.

"What's so 'youthful' about it?" George –or Fred –asked grumpily.

Before Lee could respond, Tenten dragged him to the entrance to the kitchen. "You know, I think we should go train in the creepy cellar. Let's go train in the creepy cellar. Neji aren't you coming?" she asked, then hurried Lee out of the room and into the cellar.

"What's her problem?" Fred –or George –asked.

* * *

After a few hours, the three guards still hadn't come out of the cellar. Every few minutes or so, they could hear thumps and crashes from the basement, so Mrs. Weasley sent Remus to make sure everything was all right.

Remus opened the door to the cellar, only to find Neji sitting on the stairs with his legs crossed, meditating. On the floor, Lee and Tenten were sparring, but Remus could only see blurs of green and rapid movements by Tenten. After only a few seconds, Remus saw seven knives ( **A/N: they're kunai, but Remus doesn't know that. Yet** ) pin Lee to the wall. Tenten pulled a sword from a scroll attached to her wrist and held it against Lee's throat. "I win, Lee."

"For that defeat, I must run up and down the stairs one hundred times without disturbing Neji. And if I cannot do that, I shall challenge my eternal rival to a duel. And if I cannot win that, then I shall do all the chores for Weasley- _san_. And if I cannot do that, then I shall walk up and down the stairs 100 times on my hands. And if I cannot do that –"

"We get it, Lee. No need to keep challenging yourself."

"But Tenten!"

"Is there something you need, Lupin- _san_?" Neji asked over his teammates' loud argument.

"Just wanted to check on you three. And to make sure that you know the way to your room." Tenten collected her knives and the two climbed the stairs to face Remus.

"That sounds great. I could use a shower…" Tenten muttered, moving her bangs out of her eyes.

* * *

 **Bonus!**

The three stood in their room, disbelief etched across Tenten's features. "Seriously? A house as big as this one, and there's only one bed? Jeez…"

"It is unyouthful to complain, dear Tenten!" Lee reminded her innocently, completely unaware of his teammate's sudden anger. Neji carefully stepped in between the two.

"It's a big bed. We can share it." He told them, and set his sack on the ground by the bureau.

"We haven't done that since our Genin days. I don't know if we can all fit…" Tenten muttered dubiously.

"Come on Tenten! If we do not fit, then I will do one thousand pushups. And if I cannot do that, then I will walk around the house fifty times on my hands. And if I cannot do that, then I will only bother the twins for the rest of the holidays. And if I cannot do that –"

"What did you just say?" Neji asked, unable to believe what he had just heard. The Hyuuga prodigy stared at his teammate with raised eyebrows. Not once in the many years he had known Lee, had his teammate declared that he wouldn't bother the two of them as one of his self-imposed punishments.

Lee, however, had already started unpacking with 'youthful' vigor, and didn't take notice of his comrades. "Just let him be, Neji." Tenten smiled. "Who knows, maybe we'll have time to ourselves for once."

The Hyuuga gave his trademark smirk. "I'd like that, Ten." He swiftly kissed her before turning his attention to his own belongings that needed to be unpacked.

* * *

 **Hello my lovely readers! I've been really busy with all my classes, not to mention sports, clubs, and theatre stuff, so I haven't had much time to write. However, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter (personally, I don't like the ending, but…)! Please review and tell me your thoughts!**

 **~ Nerd**

 **QoU: Which is your favorite Weasley child?**

 **My answer: Probably Charlie. I just think that it's awesome that he works with dragons, plus he's brought reinforcements to the Battle of Hogwarts (kinda saved a part of the day, in my opinion).**

 **Oh yeah, so, I'm running out of QoU's so, review or pm me any ideas you have for that (if you want to, that is).**

 **P.S. I made a twitter account for fanfiction, which will have update notices and maybe some previews of upcoming chapters/stories. My account name is "writingnerd291" so follow me if you're interested!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter!**

* * *

Currently, Neji was regretting sleeping in the middle of the bed. On his right side, Tenten's body was close enough so that he could feel every movement, but far enough that they weren't touching. On his left side was Lee, who was kicking and lashing in his 'youthful' sleep as usual. Unfortunately, all three ANBU shinobi fit in the bed, so Lee wouldn't feel obligated to only get on Fred and George Weasley's nerves for the rest of the holidays. Tenten shifted in her sleep, and curled into Neji's side. Tenten was sleeping on her side, facing away from him and Lee, but had shifted backwards so that her back was pressed against his side. Meanwhile, Lee had momentarily paused his thrashing, allowing Neji to feel the collective pain of all the blows he's retained throughout the night.

 _"It won't be that bad, Neji. Besides, you're big and strong enough to take a few sleep kicks from Lee."_ Tenten had told him when they'd argued about who would sleep in the middle of the bed. Of course, that led to Lee exclaiming that he would sleep in the middle, which completely defeated the purpose.

Finally, after another agonizing half hour, Lee finally woke up. "Good morning, my youthful rival! How did you sleep?" Neji didn't respond. "I had the most youthful dream where I was chasing a squirrel!" Lee's loud exclamations about his dream woke Tenten up.

"Huh?" she blinked a few times before remembering where she was. "Oh, Lee." She blinked again. "Lee! Be quiet! Our hosts are probably trying to sleep, seeing as its only six in the morning, you dingdong!" Neji was reminded of their Genin days when Tenten's worst insults had been either 'dingdong' or rarely 'crazy youth/fate obsessed idiot' if she was really annoyed. Now, however, she had quite a few more choice phrases in her arsenal.

Tenten yawned and stretched her arms in the air. Lee jumped out of bed and began to change into another spandex suit. "No, Lee! Not in here! At least turn around." Tenten quickly turned towards the corner of the room. "We may be teammates, but that doesn't mean I ever want to see that." Neji quickly turned around to face the corner with Tenten. It was then that she noticed the bruises on his left side. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes, it's not bad at all." He reassured –even if it was a lie. Neji turned around after a few minutes. "Ok, you can turn around now." He told her.

"Thanks, Neji." She got up and rifled through her bag until she pulled out a red and blue scroll. "Here it is!" she exclaimed happily. She left the room to change in the bathroom, and Neji used the opportunity to change into his clothes. He pulled on a white Hyuga shirt with black buttons –his older one had had white ties, but was otherwise identical –and black pants. He chose not to wear the apron, as the days after wearing the ANBU uniform reminded him that he hated wearing that grey apron.

Tenten walked back into the room wearing her usual white qipao dress with red accents and tall black boots. "So, what are we doing today? It's not very beneficial to train in that musty cellar every day. What do you think?"

"We could have a race, and then a pushup contest, and then a sit up contest, and then a contest to see who can do a handstand the longest…" Lee rambled on.

"Lee, are you alright?" Tenten asked, brushing her bangs out of the way. "You've been more hyper than usual recently. Is everything okay?"

"I am fine, Tenten. Do you think the wizards will have coffee?" he asked.

Neji's eyes widened. "NO!" he shouted. "They will not have coffee. Actually, we should all stick to water and tea. Too much caffeine can be bad for training." Neji wasn't sure if it was true, but it would definitely stop Lee from drinking anymore caffeine until the end of the mission, at least.

Lee walked out of the room with a grin, hopefully he wouldn't go near the coffee or any of the caffeine in the house.

* * *

Lee was not as oblivious as his teammates seemed to think him. Sure, he sometimes forgot that Tenten was a girl and would do improper things in front of her ( **1** ), but he did see the stolen kisses that Tenten and Neji youthfully shared together. He figured it would be good to leave them alone and let them not worry about him for once. Lee stumbled upon a short little creature with withered skin wearing a pillow case. "Oh, who are you?" Lee asked. The creature's eyes widened and he shinshuned –or at least the wizard equivalent to it –away with a loud cracking sound. "What was that?"

"That was Kreacher. Don't mind him." Sirius Black answered from behind Lee. "Good morning, Lee."

"Good morning, Sirius-san!" Lee exclaimed.

"What are you doing up and about so early?" Sirius asked.

"I am giving my teammates some time without my 'loud sleeping'. Though I think they may be engaging in the passionate dance."

"What's the passionate dance?" Sirius asked, before quickly saying, "Never mind, I don't want to know."

Sirius and Lee walked together down to the kitchen. Breakfast was already set out on the table. Lee drank water while Sirius poured himself a cup of coffee. After a few minutes, Remus Lupin walked down the stairs. "Morning Padfoot." Remus said before sitting down across from Lee. "And good morning, Lee."

"Lupin-san! I see that your springtime of youth is most youthful today!" Lee chirped and Remus gave him a strange look.

Tenten and Neji entered the kitchen. "Don't worry, he's always like that." Tenten said before Remus asked any questions.

"Neji! Tenten! Did you engage in the passionate dance?" Lee asked innocently.

Neji's pale Hyuga eyes widened and Tenten glared. She bashed Lee in the head and answered, "NO! Jeez, even if we did, which we didn't, it's none of your business to ask!"

"But I sleep in that bed to, Tenten!"

"Lee, you idiot!" Tenten shouted. She then reverted back to Japanese and yelled insults and Lee while pulling shurikan and kunai from her holster.

Neji chose this moment to intervene. He stepped between the two and but his right hand on Tenten's shoulder and his left on Lee's. "Tenten, that is enough. There will be no weapon usage within the house unless it is attacked. Understand?" Tenten nodded and put away her weapons. "And Lee, Tenten and I did not engage in any such actions, nor would we do any such thing on a mission, break or not. It is incredibly rude and disrespectful for you to ask us about that in public in front of a client. Never do it again, as innocent as your intentions were. Understand?" Lee nodded sheepishly and the two teammates apologized to each other. They sat down at the table and Neji pinched the bridge of his nose. "When did I volunteer to babysit these two?" he asked himself before sitting next to Tenten and pouring himself a cup of tea.

Remus and Sirius exchanged glances before Sirius burst into laughter. "Do things like this happen every day?" he asked.

"No, only on Tuesdays." Tenten replied.

"It's a Thursday." Neji deadpanned.

"Well, maybe only a few times a week. We'll try to be much quieter than we were today, my apologies, Black-san and Lupin-san." Tenten bowed her head and apologized.

* * *

 **Hello my wonderful and amazing readers! Please review and tell me what you thought about this update. Well, see you next time.**

 **~Nerd**

 **1: That's in the spin off. Lee and Neji start to change in front of Tenten and she gets all mad at them. They then try to turn her into a boy so that she won't get mad at them for things like that. Not that 'Rock Lee and His Ninja Pals' is canon, but I thought it was particularly funny so I included it**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter!**

* * *

Tenten walked through the halls of Sirius' house and was trying to find something to do. Neji and Lee were sparring in the basement, so Tenten had left them to their fight. If they'd been back in Konoha she could have practiced against a dummy or a target, but there just wasn't enough space for a spar and target practice in the basement. "Hermoine?" the redhead named Ginny Weasley walked out of one of the rooms, "can you help me with my –" she stopped talking when she saw Tenten. "Never mind."

Ginny began to retreat into her room when Tenten stopped her. "What do you need help with?"

"I wanted Hermoine to edit an essay for me. I'll just ask her later, though." Ginny responded.

"I can help you look for her, Ginny-chan." Tenten offered.

"Why?" the redhead asked bluntly.

"I'm bored and you're looking for your friend. We may as well help each other, yes?"

"Yeah." Tenten walked beside the much younger girl as they looked for Hermoine. They passed the entrance to the basement, and Ginny looked at Tenten strangely. "What do you three even do down there? Sirius said that you train, but what do you do?"

"Well, it depends. Today the boys are sparring. If we were home I would be perfecting my aim with a few weapons, but there's not enough room in the basement. Other days I spar with Lee while Neji meditates, or I spar with Neji while Lee does physical exercises."

"Oh." The two walked into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley, Remus, and Tonks were sitting around the table. "Mum, have you seen Hermoine?"

"No, dear. She's probably with Ron and Harry, wherever they are." Mrs. Weasley responded.

"Hm, I can ask Neji to help us look. His eyes would be helpful right about now." Ginny nodded in agreement, so the two backtracked to basement. Tenten opened the door and walked down the stairs, with Ginny following her. "Neji! Can you help us look for Hermoine-chan? No one seems to know where she is."

"I already found her, Tenten." Neji responded. Tenten looked past her teammates and noticed the three Hogwarts students sitting on the ground with their backs to the wall.

"What are they doing down here?"

"They attempted to sneak down. Of course, they won't tell us why they came down here. Care to try your hand?"

Tenten nodded. Those months of training with Ibiki-sensei would finally come in handy. "So, you three tried to sneak down here, right?"

"Yes."

"Care to tell me why?"

"No."

"Did you think that everyone else in the house would notice you three are missing?"

"I didn't think we would be down here for too long." Hermoine answered.

"Do you think the adults would worry about you being down here, alone with us?"

"No." Ron responded.

"Really?" Tenten asked in mock surprise. "I think they should be very afraid. Lee, go get my scroll."

"Which one, Tenten?"

The brunette kunoichi smirked. "The red and brown one." Lee caught on, and his eyes widened.

"Tenten! You cannot use those on the students! That would be breaking our contract with Dumbledore-san!"

"I don't care, Lee!" she snapped. Tenten paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "The safety of the village comes before any mission, and you know that. These three could have been trying to steal secrets. They could be trying to sell those secrets to other villages! We can't let that go unpunished."

"But we do not know if they were trying to do that!" Lee argued.

"Since they refuse to tell us why they're down here, we must assume the worst. Go get the scroll, Lee." Lee sighed, shook his head, and left the room. Ginny just stood there, almost in shock. "Neji, bring Ginny to another room. She won't want see or hear this. But don't let the adults know what's going on, got it?" Neji nodded silently and brought Ginny out of the basement. After only a few moments, Lee returned with the scroll.

Hermoine scoffed, as if she believed Tenten was only bluffing. But as Tenten had learned from Ibiki, the best bluffs are true. Tenten unsealed a wicked, jagged knife from the scroll. She held it in her right hand, and then tossed it in the air. She caught it and threw it so it landed just above Harry Potter's head. "You missed." Ron said.

"No, apparently Harry's an important person to Dumbledore. However, you and Hermoine are not quite so special." Tenten unsealed another weapon, this one was slightly longer than the average kunai knife. She spun it on her index finger. "Lee, who do you think first? The redhead or the brunette?"

"I am sorry Tenten, but I cannot be a part of this, even if I agree with you. It will cause legal issues with Tsunade-sama if more than one of us…"

"Right. Well I only have to kill one, because the other two will crack after seeing their friend die. Who do you think is the weakest link?"

"The redhead." Lee responded. Tenten readied her dagger and aimed it directly at Hermoine.

Just as she was about to throw it, a voice stopped her. "Wait! We'll answer any questions you have, just don't hurt Hermoine." It was Harry who had spoken, and Tenten was not surprised. She had expected one of the boys to break in before she really had to hurt the fifteen-year-old girl.

"Fine. All three of you are going to answer at the same time. If one of you says something different, I'm going to stab the brunette. If one of you is late in answering, you will get hit with this knife. If I find out you are lying to me, you will all get hit with a knife as well as Ginny Weasley. Understood?" Tenten told the three teens ( **1** ).

They nodded, so the questioning began. "Why are you down here?"

"We were curious." All three answered simultaneously.

"Curious of what?" Tenten wished she had her ANBU mask on, because it was all the more intimidating. However, a simple menacing look in her eyes and a blank expression seemed to frighten them as well.

"What you were doing."

"What was going on."

"Why you were down here."

Finding the answers satisfactory, Tenten moved on. "What did you hope to accomplish by spying on us?"

"To learn and find out who you guys really are." At Tenten's raised eyebrow, Hermoine rushed to further explain, "Where you are from, we were just curious, honest."

Tenten sighed, where was Neji with his eyesight for liars when you really needed it? Tenten had always been horrible at telling when someone was lying to her, and Lee was no better. Neji was always the one on their squad who could easily spot a liar. "Why were you curious?"

"We've never met a wizard like you three and we wanted to know more."

Lee laughed. "Youthful students, we are not wizards! We are –" before Lee could spill anymore secrets, Tenten covered his mouth.

"Think before you talk, Lee! Haven't we had this discussion before?" Lee nodded and promised not to say anymore during the interrogation section unless specifically asked to speak by Tenten. "Now, have you heard of the Village Hidden in the Mist? Or the Rain? Or the Sound?"

One answer of "no," and a chorus of "never," followed the question. Tenten sighed. "Well, you pass. But I'll have to wipe your memories of this. And probably Ginny's too." Tentne turned to Lee, "Should we have Neji do it? He has better chakra control than me, I don't want to accidentally give them brain damage." ( **2** )

"That would be the most youthful choice, Tenten! For not thinking of that solution myself, I will run to Hogwarts and run 500 laps around it!"

Before Tenten could tell Lee to stop, the door to the basement opened and Neji came in with Ginny Weasley. "I'm assuming that you're done." He told his teammates. "And I overheard about wiping their minds. I will perform the task." Tenten grabbed Ginny by the arm and dragged her to her brother and the other two. Neji performed the necessary hand seals, which caused the four's eyes to glaze over for a few seconds.

"What happened?" Ron eventually asked.

"We were practicing some sparring with the four of you. You should go upstairs now, we're going to practice some dangerous spells that might hurt you four." Neji responded evenly. The four nodded and left the basement without asking any further questions.

Once they were gone, Tenten sighed. "Every time we have to use that jutsu it freaks me out. Someone could use it on us and we wouldn't even know it…"

* * *

 **Hello my amazing readers! Here's chapter 12! So this chapter was a little different, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought. School's super busy, as always, so I'm not sure when I'll update again. Well, have a great rest of your day/night/whatever!**

 **~Nerd**

 **1: this is very much inspired by a scene in Henry H. Neff's The Tapestry: The Fiend and the Forge. I do not own that novel or the scene which inspired Tenten's interrogation scene.**

 **2: I don't know if that's an actual jutsu. I didn't look it up or anything, so I have no idea if it's a real jutsu from the manga/anime.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter!**

* * *

It was finally the last day of Winter Holidays, which meant Hermoine would go back to Hogwarts with the Weasleys, and Harry. Neji, Tenten, and Lee would also accompany them back to school. It was odd, for the last four days of the holidays, Hermoine had felt odd and scared around the three guards, but she had no idea why. Hermoine, Harry, and Ron ended up sitting across from the three guards on the car ride to King's Cross Station. "So, Tenten, how old are you?" Hermoine found herself asking in an attempt to make conversation in the awkward silence.

Tenten smiled. "I'm twenty-one and so are Neji and Lee. You three are fifteen, correct?" Hermoine and her two friends nodded. "How are your studies going?"

"Quite well. When did you three graduate from Hogwarts?" Hermoine asked.

Tenten exchanged looks with Neji and Lee. "We did not attend Hogwarts, but rather a small Academy in our hometown in Japan. It was a school meant for special children in our community." Tenten explained. "Once you graduate from the Academy, which is usually when you're around twelve or so depending on your skill level, you get put into group of three. Then these groups of three train under an older, experienced teacher for hands on learning, as opposed to the theory and basics taught in school. You stay in these teams until you're ready to move on your own and no longer need the guidance of your teacher. Of course, we'll always be close with our teacher," she made eye contact with Lee and Neji, "especially, Lee."

"Why's that?" Ron asked.

Neji smirked. "Our teacher is the one who inspired Lee to wear green spandex all of the time." The fifteen-year-olds blanched.

"Why do you wear those bandages around your forehead, Neji?" Hermoine asked.

Tenten glanced at her teammate in worry. His curse seal was always a sensitive topic, even for her. As Tenten predicted, Neji scowled at the question. "I was branded by members of my family as a child. The pureblood line brands all of the non-pure lines within our family. I am from a non-pure line."

"Is it just a mark? Like a birth mark?"

"No, the head family can use it to inflict pain on the rest of us." Neji answered stoically. His hands were clenched into fists, so Tenten gently put her smaller hands over them in a comforting gesture.

"That's horrible! Is it done with magic? This may be rude to ask, but can I see the mark? It might be possible to reverse the curse." Hermoine asked. Before Tenten could intervene and change the subject, Neji untied the bandages and slowly unwrapped them from his forehead. It revealed his pale forehead and the green mark that ruined his life. "I've seen that before!" Hermoine exclaimed.

"What?" Neji asked.

"It was in one of the texts in the restricted section of the library. It was a text about lost magic from other countries…I know I saw that mark. I think there was something about reversing it! When we get back, if you can help us sneak that book out of the restricted section, I'll help you reverse that curse. And teach you how so you can do it to your family members." Hermoine grinned happily, but Neji remained stoic.

"Is it really possible?" he whispered in Tenten's ear.

"I don't know, Neji. But maybe these people can help. Maybe this is why Tsunade-sama sent us out of all the other teams. Maybe she knew that these wizards could free you from your cage." Tenten responded.

"You give her too much credit, Tenten. Even if she is the Hokage. I think it was fate that led us here."

Lee broke into their conversation with the protest of, "No, it was our youth that gave us this tremendous opportunity!"

When they finally arrived at King's Cross Station, the three shinobi –once again dressed in their ANBU uniforms and masks –walked with the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermoine to the train. The students sat in their own compartment, as did the shinobi. "Goodbye, Dragon. I'll find a cure for Bird, I promise." Hermoine told Tenten as she left their company. Tenten merely nodded in response before following Lee and Neji to their own, separate compartment.

Since some students stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays, there were a few empty compartments. Neji chose one at the back of the train –which was where the trouble-makers were most likely to be –and the team sank into the seats. Tenten drew the curtains over the windows closed so that students passing by couldn't see them.

"Ready?" she asked the boys.

Lee, who was sitting across from her, nodded. "Yosh, my youth is recharged!"

"Tiger, I don't think you can recharge your youth." Neji retorted.

"Of course you can, Bird! You are simply not youthful enough to know how!" Neji moved to pinch the bridge of his nose, but stopped when he realized he was wearing a mask. Instead, he opted for scoffing.

"Calm down, you two. We have a long train ride and I don't want to spend it listening to the two of you fighting over anything." Tenten interrupted.

"Sorry, Dragon." Lee apologized.

"My apologies, I did not mean to start a verbal fight with Tiger." Neji apologized. Tenten just sighed in response. When they weren't fighting or training, their team sure was dysfunctional sometimes…

* * *

It was almost a week into the next semester when Hermoine talked to Harry and Ron about her deal with the guards. They all sat in the common room late at night when everyone else was asleep. "Tomorrow night, we'll sneak into the library to get that book." She told the boys.

"Sure. We'll use the invisibility cloak. Although, we're getting a little big to all fit…" Harry responded.

"Hm, well Hermoine has to go because she's the only one who knows what this book is. And it _is_ Harry's cloak… I guess I'll stay behind. This prefect will just have to turn a blind eye to our trouble-making for once."

"When have you ever had eyes to spot trouble, Ronald?" Hermoine teased her red-haired friend.

"Oh, come off it, Hermoine." Ron responded.

"Well, I'm going to bed. We'll meet back here at around eleven tomorrow night, yeah?" Hermoine asked. When the boys affirmed their answer, she picked up her books and left for her dormitory. When she reached her dormitory, she set her books onto her trunk and changed into her pajamas. Usually Hermoine avoided changing in front of her roommates, but they were all asleep anyways, so it didn't matter. When she was done, Hermoine lay down on her bed and closed her eyes, drifting into a deep sleep.

When she woke up, all of her roommates were still asleep. "Wow, they sure get more sleep than me…" Hermoine muttered. She quickly changed into her school robes and made her way down to the common room, where Ron and Harry were already waiting for her. "Good morning."

"Morning, Hermoine." The boys chorused.

They trio made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Tiger and Bird were standing in the hall, Bird by the teachers table and Tiger by the main entrance to the hall. "I wonder where Ten- I mean Dragon is?" Hermoine asked as she didn't see Dragon in the hall.

"She is patrolling the outside of the castle, youthful students!" Lee, er Tiger, answered.

Hermoine turned sharply in her seat to see the tall guard looking at her. He was probably beaming with his too white teeth, but Hermoine couldn't tell because of the mask. "Oh, thank you, Tiger."

"You are welcome, youthful student!" And with that, Tiger walked away and started walking around the hall. It seemed that he never ran out of energy, unlike Dragon and Bird.

That night, Hermoine met the boys in the common room. Harry and Hermoine slipped under the Invisibility Cloak and left the common room. They made their way to the library by awkwardly shuffling to keep themselves covered. When they finally reached the library, they creeped into the restricted section. Hermoine browsed through the books until she found what she was looking for. Using her wand, Hermoine took the book out of the shelf without a sound. She grabbed it and tucked it under her arm within the Invisibility Cloak, and the two hurried back to the common room. Harry took off the invisibility cloak and went to their respective dormitories. Hermoine stowed the book in a hidden compartment within her trunk and then fell asleep. All these late-night adventures were making her tired during classes.

* * *

 **Hello Readers! I hope you liked this chapter, please review and tell me what you thought. I recently realized that I really prefer writing in Tenten's pov, so I might have a lot more Tenten chapters. But I'll try and write from other point of views since it'll make my writing better (I hope). Well, have a great day/night. Happy Writing/Reading!**

 **~Nerd**

 **QoU: What ninja clan would you like to be a part of?**

 **My answer: Personally, I'd rather not be from a huge clan. But the Yamanaka clan or the Uzumaki clan would be cool to be a part of.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter!**

* * *

A week after the new term began, Tenten was looking for Hermoine Granger. The girl had managed to send a message to the three shinobi through a strange silvery animal, telling them that she had found the book on forbidden seals. However, it was up to Team Gai to find a way to get her out of class and away from students and teachers so that they could discuss Neji's seal. Her opportunity came when she spotted Hermoine, Harry, and Ron walking out of the Great Hall. Tenten marched over to them angrily. "You three!" She said angrily. Loud enough that the surrounding students would hear and assume the three were in trouble, but quiet enough not to cause a scene.

"Yes?" Hermoine asked pleasantly.

"Come with me. You have disrupted campus security. Follow me." And with one gruff order, Tenten turned around and walked towards their common room. She could sense the trio following her, so she wasn't worried about losing them. They stopped in front of the painting which covered the hole into their common room. "Hermoine, do you have the book?" Tenten asked.

"No, I left it in my trunk in the dormitory." Hermoine answered. Tenten cursed inher head, but remained silent.

"I will retrieve it. I assume you've hidden it, so tell me how to get it."

"It's in a hidden part of my trunk in my dormitory." Hermoine answered.

Tenten nodded. "Herring soba." She told the girl in the painting. The girl giggled and her painting swung open to reveal the shinobi's common room. "Wait on the couch and do not touch anything. Tiger will be watching you until I return. Understood?" the three students nodded, and then entered the room. Once the painting swung shut, Tenten took off to Hermoine's dorm to retrieve the book. Once she was inside, she scanned the room to find Hermoine's trunk. She eventually found it and opened the trunk. Inside, Hermoine's clothes were neatly folded and arranged as either school clothes or non-school clothes. Tenten found a hidden latch on inside of the trunk, and clicked it into place. A drawer –which must have been hiding in some strange, magical dimension –moved into view. Inside the trunk were a large book and a gold necklace. Tenten ignored the necklace and grabbed the book. She raced back to her own common room, only to see Neji and Lee already in the room.

Tenten set the book on the coffee table and stood next to Neji. Hermoine flipped through the book and stopped at the page. At the top of the page was a picture of a green seal which looked just like the one on Neji's forehead. "This is it." Hermoine announced. She scanned the page briefly and bit her bottom lip. "This will be tricky… I'll have to study some other books before I can properly perform this charm. It'll take me awhile, but I'm sure I can do it."

Neji looked over the page. "What can I do to speed up the process?"

Still looking at the book, Hermoine responded: "Get me a reason for going into the restricted section. I'll need a note from a professor and a legitimate reason which neither the professor nor Madam Pince will think suspicious." Neji nodded, thinking.

Hermoine read the section several more times before finally looking up at the group. "How quickly can you get me that note?" Hermoine asked.

"By tomorrow." Tenten answered.

"And if we cannot, then I shall help Hermoine look through all the books in the library. And if I cannot do that, then I will cook the curry of life for the youthful Hogwarts students! And if I cannot do that, then I will –" but no one ever discovered what else Lee would do, since Tenten quickly covered his mouth with her hand.

"Jeez, Lee. We get it." She said in a reprimanding tone, but she was still smiling at her teammate.

She slowly removed her hand from Lee's mouth and wiped it on her pants. Neji simply tried to ignore his insane teammates. The three students had mixed expressions of amusement and confusion on their faces. "You should go back to your regular schedule." Neji told the students.

"Make sure to look like we punished you or something!" Tenten called after them as they left the common room. "How much longer until the student's curfew?" she asked.

"Two more hours. Lee, you patrol the castle. Tenten and I will get a note from one of Hermoine Granger's professors." With a nod, Lee took off into the hallways of the castle, while Neji and Tenten walked to Minerva McGonagall's classroom.

When the two teammates entered the teacher's office, she raised an eyebrow at them. "Shouldn't you be protecting the students right now?"

"Yes, however we have come to you with concern for one of our students." Neji responded.

"It's Potter, isn't it?" the elderly witch asked with a sigh. Tenten shook her head. "Fred and George Weasley? Those two cause so much trouble, it's ridiculous."

"No, it's Hermoine Granger." Tenten finally supplied the teacher with a name.

"What? Granger? I know that she is friends with Potter and Weasley, but she really doesn't cause that much trouble. Only the problem with the troll in her first year."

"Well, she isn't getting into trouble, persay." Tenten explained cautiously. "I caught her sneaking into the restricted section of the library. When I asked her why, she said it's because she heard of some strange remedy that might work for a sick relative of hers. And that remedy is in a book in the restricted section. She needs a note to get in."

"And why didn't Miss Granger come to me with this concern herself?"

Tenten sighed. "She doesn't want anyone to know about her relative's condition. She's afraid it will ask for unwanted ridicule and pity. She wanted to do this on her own, but we –as responsible adults –recognize that she does need help, even if it's small. So we think that a pass to the restricted section would help, she wouldn't take any other help." Tenten explained calmly in order to make her lie more convincing.

"Hm, Miss Granger should have come to me directly with this request. However, considering the condition of her family member and her status as a prefect, I'll give her a pass after the lesson tomorrow. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to grade these tests." The woman shoed the two shinobi out of her office and closed the door behind them.

"That went well." Tenten remarked as they walked back towards their common room.

Neji turned to look at her. "How much time do we have until Lee finished patrolling?" he asked carefully.

Tenen checked a large grandfather clock as they walked past it. "At least an hour and a half, maybe two hours. Why?" she asked.

Neji didn't respond until they reached the common room. At that point, he untied his mask and set it on the coffee table. Before Tenten could react, he untied her mask and set it beside his own mask. "Neji? What are you doing?" But the only reply was Neji's lips on hers.

* * *

 **Hello Readers! How are all of you doing? Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Also, I made a twitter account "writingnerd291" where I'll be posting update notices and other stuff for anyone who follows me (PS, I don't own twitter either).**

 **~Nerd**

 **QoU: Favorite of the core Hogwarts subjects (i.e. charms, potions, transfiguration, etc.)?**

 **My Answer: probably potions or charms, I don't know why though**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto!**

* * *

Neji still had mixed feelings about Hermoine's idea to remove his curse seal. On one hand, he was ecstatic to have it removed, but on the other hand he was terrified. What if someone from the Main Branch found out and something terrible happened? What if any progress made to finally abolish the ritual would be stopped? What if he was incapable of removing it from his clanmates? It would be useless. But, he could learn how to remove the curse and talk to Hanabi-sama about it. Because Hinata was obviously going to marry Naruto and leave the clan, Hanabi would most likely inherit the title of clan head. And if Hanabi wanted the seal removed, then the seal would be removed from Hyuga tradition.

Perhaps Neji would be able to take the book about removing curses home to Konoha and have some ninja study it to learn how to remove it themselves? No. The best way to fight the seal was to have Hanabi-sama deal with the issue when she becomes clan head. "Neji, what are you thinking about?" Tenten asked, drawing the Hyuga out of his thoughts.

The two of them were sitting on the sofa in front of the crackling fireplace while Lee slept loudly in his bed. "I am not sure if it is a good idea to have my curse seal removed." Neji admitted.

Tenten turned to look at him with her large brown eyes. "You have to make that choice, Neji. If it's discovered, you could always say that the removal of the seal was a side effect of the travel to the 'outside continents'. I'm sure we could ask Lady Tsunade to back that theory up if we asked her to. But you have to decide what to do." Tenten glanced out the window of their common room and sighed. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning, Neji." And with that, Tenten lifted herself off of the sofa and walked over to the door which led to her room. If Neji activated his kekkei genkai, he knew he would be able to watch her movements within the room. However, he refrained. It wouldn't be a good idea to watch Tenten like that. She would somehow find out and then try to brain him with one of her many weapons. Perhaps she would use a tanto. Although, she usually preferred her trusty bo staff for such moments. Not that Neji had any experience with that particular circumstance…

After a few more minutes of staring into the fire, Neji entered the room he shared with Lee and lay down on his bed. What should he do? Neji sighed and let the thought leave his mind. He needed a good night's rest in order to fully protect the students of Hogwarts. After lying in bed for three hours without falling asleep, Neji realized that he probably wouldn't be able to fall asleep that night.

Just as Neji started to drift off into sleep, he was suddenly woken up by someone arguing with the girl in the painting guarding the entrance to their common room. "Please let me in! It's an emergency! There's something wrong with Harry!" a boy shouted.

Instantly, Neji was awake and alert. He rushed to put on his ANBU uniform and bird mask. He shook Lee awake and hurried to the entrance. He opened it and saw Ron Weasley standing in the corridor. Actually, he saw Ron's floating head and shoulders in the corridor, but Neji assumed that Ron was using some kind of spell to hide his body from the naked eye. "What are you doing out of your dormitory?" Neji asked. He glanced at the clock behind him and scowled. "It's three in the morning, you ought to be asleep right now."

"There's something wrong with Harry! He's having some nightmare, but he won't wake up! Neville's watching him while I got you. I can't find McGonagall or Dumbledore." The boy said all in a rush.

Neji sighed. "Get in here. I don't want you to get detention because of this." Neji hauled Ron into the common room and sat him on the couch. Then Neji walked into Tenten's room and shook her awake. "Get up, Tenten! There's an emergency."

Tenten blinked awake sleepily. "What? What emergency?" she asked.

"There's something wrong with Harry Potter. Get dressed and I'll wake Lee up." Without waiting for her answer, Neji turned around and rushed into the room he shared with Lee. Lee was fumbling with his bandages when Neji got in. "Good, you're awake. I need you to find McGonagall-san or Dumbledore-san immediately and tell them that something is wrong with Harry Potter. Understood?"

"Yes, Neji." Lee took off sprinting around the castle in search of the two professors. Neji walked back into the common room and stood across from Ron.

"Now, tell me what is happening. This time much slower."

Ron nodded and began to speak. "Harry's been having these weird nightmares for a while. Hermoine and I keep telling him to go to Dumbledore about it, but he won't do it. But tonight, he's having a nightmare he can't wake up from. He just keeps screaming these jumbled words. They almost sound like warnings of some kind, but none of us could tell what he's saying. Neville, Dean, and I tried to wake him up but he wouldn't. So I left them to look after Harry and tried to find someone to help. What do we do?"

"Tenten has some medical training from when we were younger. I don't know if she can help or not. I want you to go to the infirmary and tell the nurse about what is happening. But first bring Tenten and me to your dormitory. I don't want to waste time looking for it." Ron nodded and within moments, Tenten walked into the common room while tying on her mask.

"Let's go. I heard it all through the door." The three of them sprinted out of the room and through the hallways. It became clear that Ron didn't have the strength or stamina to sprint through the whole school at the same pace as the two shinobi. "Neji, one of us is going to have to carry him. We're wasting time going at his slow pace!" Tenten muttered to Neji as she glanced back at the redhead who was steadily falling behind.

"We'll have to slow down. It can't be too much of an emergency, only a nightmare." Neji responded. Tenten sighed but slowed her pace until Ron was only a few feet behind her.

After another ten minutes of an agonizingly slow running pace, the three stood outside of a painting of a singing woman. Ron told the woman some weird string of words and the painting swung open, much like the entrance to the shinobi's common room. Ron led them up the stairs and into a room where a few boys were crowded around one bed. "Back away from the bed!" Tenten ordered as soon as they entered. The boys complied and sat on other beds in the room.

Tenten walked closer to the bed and opened the curtains around it to reveal a thrashing Harry Potter. "Can you do anything?" Ron asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure. Bird, can you do a quick scan of his condition with your **Byakugan**?" she asked.

Neji instantly complied. "I can't see much. He doesn't have chakra. His muscles are contracting abnormally, but that may be a result of the nightmare."

Tenten muttered something under her breath and grabbed a pillow from the floor. "Neji, go around to the other side and help me turn him onto his side." She ordered. Together, the two shinobi carefully turned Harry onto his side. Tenten put the pillow under Harry's head and sighed. "How long has this been going on?" she asked the others.

"It's been on-off for thirty minutes. The seizures don't last longer than two minutes each though." One of the boys answered.

Tenten nodded. "Ron told us that he has been screaming. Could any of you tell what he's been shouting?"

All of the boys shook their heads. "No."

Tenten turned to Neji again. "Where's Tiger with one of the professors?" she asked.

Neji reactivated his kekkei genkai and scanned the castle. "He found McGonagall and is on his way right now. They'll be here in a few minutes." He reported.

Tenten nodded and her left hand rummaged through her hip pouch for a scroll. She finally found the one she was looking for and pulled out an orange and green scroll. The horrible colors reminded Neji of Lee's jumpsuit and orange leg warmers. Tenten made a few hand motions and then bit her thumb. She smeared the blood on the scroll and a clay jar popped out. Tenten ignored the looks the students gave her and opened the jar. She took out a leaf and crushed it in her fingers. She waved the crushed leaf under Harry's nose for thirty seconds before stopping. She put the leaf back in the jar and resealed it into the scroll. Then she put it back in her pouch. "Those are herbs I got from Ino. They can help people regain consciousness, kind of like smelling salts. Whatever is going on with him, it's nothing I can help with." She explained.

Suddenly, the door to the dormitory flew open and Minerva McGonagall entered the room. "What is going on?" she demanded.

Tenten quickly explained the situation and the seizures. The others chimed in various details at random in parts in Tenten's explanation. Eventually, the entire story was relayed to the severe Transfiguration professor. "Bird, Weasley, Thomas. Carry him to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey needs to see to him."

"Professor, I can carry him with Bird. The students need to get to bed. It's late." Tenten argued. McGonagall sighed before accepting the offer.

Neji grabbed Harry's upper-body while Tenten grabbed Harry's lower body to carry him. Of course they could easily throw him over their shoulder and take him, but they were afraid that Harry might break out into another seizure. It was safest to carry him this way. Once the two shinobi carried Harry to the infirmary, a witch named Madam Poppy Pomfrey immediately had them put Harry onto one of the beds in the Hospital Wing. Once that was done, she ushered them out of the space and drew the curtains around Harry's bed. Lee was sitting on one of the windowsills while waiting for them.

"Bird, Dragon! Is everything all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so. It's weird, I've never seen anything like this. Although, I didn't exactly spend too long working in the hospital. My medical knowledge is pretty limited." Tenten admitted. Just as Neji was about to say something, Tenten yawned loudly. "Well, we still have some time to spare. I'm going to bed. See you two later." And so she left for the common room, leaving Lee and Neji in the Hospital Wing.

"We should try to get as much sleep as possible before we start our rounds in the morning. I'm going to sleep. Tiger?" Neji asked.

"Yes, I am coming."

* * *

 **Hello Readers! I hope you liked this chapter, please review and tell me what you think. Also, please note that I am not a medical specialist, so don't take anything in this as fact for dealing with seizures. So yeah, don't try this at home. Anyways, I might be wrapping this up pretty soon when Umbridge becomes Headmaster, but I'm not sure when I want to end it. Have a great day/night/whatever!**

 **~Nerd**

 **QoU: Which is your favorite ninja village?**

 **My Answer: I have no idea. You don't really see much of the villages besides Konoha, so I'll go with either Suna or Konoha. But I don't really know.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I own neither Harry Potter nor Naruto!**

* * *

"You three must leave. Return to whatever barbaric place you are from and never return!" the woman in pink ordered. Team Gai stood in Dumbledore's old office across a desk from Dolores Umbridge. Umbridge had just replaced Albus Dumbledore as the Headmaster –or Headmistress –of Hogwarts and her first act had been to call the shinobi to her office.

Tenten glanced at Neji, who stood on her left, and Lee, who stood on Neji's left. Neji barely nodded his agreement. "Yes, of course, Umbridge-san. We shall pack our things and depart shortly." Neji answered mildly, with the right amount of respect and polite interest in his voice. It was the same voice that his uncle, Hiashi, and his cousin, Hanabi, used in such family meetings. Perhaps all those long Hyuuga meetings were finally paying off, then.

"I want you gone by the end of the week!" the new headmistress exclaimed.

"We'll be gone before then. Trust me." Tenten couldn't help it. She just had to say something. Umbridge's nose crinkled at Tenten's outburst.

"Good." The three Konoha shinobi filed out of the office. They walked in silence until they were within the safety of their common room. Tenten silently began sealing their belongings into different scrolls. Anything of Lee's she sealed into green scrolls, Neji's into pale grey scrolls, and her own into red scrolls. When she was done with the common room, she handed the boys their respective scrolls and walked into her room to pack and seal away her own personal things. Neji and Lee likewise entered their shared room and packed their clothing and other personal items in the room. When they were done, the three met in the common room.

"Are we really leaving?" Tenten asked.

"Yes. Umbridge is the headmistress, and therefore is now our client. If she wants us to leave, then we must. Besides, we are in foreign territory. It's about time we returned to Konoha. Agreed?" was Neji's reply.

"Yeah… It just doesn't seem right. Who knows what Umbridge will do to the students?" Tenten sighed. As strange as Hogwarts was, she was certainly going to miss the magical place which had been their home for so long.

"She won't do anything. The wizards' minister will be watching her closely. Besides, I doubt that McGonagall would let her get away with too much. But this isn't our problem. It is theirs." Neji, ever the voice of reason, answered. But even he sounded like he didn't believe his own words.

"I agree with Tenten! I feel that we must do more." Lee declared.

Neji loudly let out a breath of air in annoyance. "It's not our mission to fix everything. The client wants us to leave, so we must leave." He paused, took a deep breath, and then continued. "Tenten, do you have that portkey which Dumbledore-san gave us?"

"Yes. I'll ask McGonagall to activate it for us. When do you want to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. I have matters to attend to with Hermoine Granger." Tenten nodded and quickly left in order to find McGonagall. Neji left after her to discuss his curse seal with the studious friend of Harry Potter, which left Lee by himself in the common room, free to do whatever he wished.

Lee grinned once his teammates were gone. Perhaps one last password change wouldn't hurt. Lee left the common room and talked with the girl in the painting. "Hello, I would like to change the password."

"Ah, I was wondering when you would do this again. It's been awhile since you last changed the password without your teammate's knowledge." The girl responded airily.

"The current password is Morning Peacock. I wish to change the password to…"

* * *

Later, when Tenten returned from McGonagall's office, she saw Neji sitting on the ground outside of their common room. He wasn't meditating, so Tenten assumed that something had happened. "Bird, what's the problem?" she asked.

Neji turned to face her and sighed. "Lee. He changed the password again."

"Again?" she asked in disbelief. Hadn't they had a talk about changing the passwords? "One of these days, I'm going to hit that boy over the head with my…" Tenten realized that she was standing in the middle of the hallway and saying this to the captain of her team (at least for this mission). "Um, never mind. What have you tried guessing to get in?"

"Everything containing youth, lotuses, Gai-sensei, and their taijutsu moves. I don't know what else to try and neither Lee nor the girl will help me. Do you have any ideas?"

Tenten shrugged. "No idea. But he'll have to come out eventually. I guess that we can just stay here and wait for him. And eventually we'll get in. We already packed everything, so we just have to grab our scrolls. Worst case we climb the exterior walls and crawl in through a window." Tenten suggested.

Neji nodded. "Where is the portkey?"

"McGonagall said that it will take her a while to set it up, but we're to meet her in her office at seven tomorrow morning. How was your meeting with Hermoine Granger?"

Neji carefully loosened the mask and slipped it down so that it showed the green mark across his forehead. "I decided that it was too big of a risk. Hermoine does not know about our shinobi skills, and I did not want the release of my curse seal to ruin my eyes or my chakra coils. And Hanabi wants the seals removed, so I decided it best to simply wait and let it come in its own time. I did not want to ruin any plans of Hanabi's by getting the seal taken off during a mission." Neji explained.

Tenten nodded. "Whatever you think is best. Lee and I don't really know anything about the inner workings of the Hyuuga or their protocol, so all we can do is support these decisions that you have to make."

Neji nodded and fixed his ANBU mask. "Thank you, Tenten."

She nodded. Neji assumed she was grinning beneath her mask, but he could only see her brown eyes through the eyeholes of her mask. She stood up from her spot on the floor next to Neji and faced the picture. "Lee! LET US IN! DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE WITH MY TANTO!"

The painting still didn't swing open. "Tenten, calm down."

"But Neji, I'm tired. It's almost midnight and I just want to go to sleep before leaving tomorrow morning." At the word 'Neji' the portrait swung open and the girl grinned at them. "You're kidding me, right? The password was Neji?" Tenten asked incredulously.

The two shinobi entered the common room through the opening. Lee was sprawled out on the couch, but he shot up when the entered. "No, Tenten! I asked he girl in the painting to open when you two said each other's names!"

"Really?" Tenten asked. "Don't you remember that we're wearing these masks and aren't supposed to call each other our actual names? When we're outside this common room we are Bird, Dragon, and Tiger. Not Neji, Tenten, and Lee. Thank Kami we're going back tomorrow, I don't think I can take any more of this craziness with passwords." Tenten brushed past them into her room.

"Was it really that bad, Neji?" Lee asked, all innocence once again.

"No, just annoying, Lee. Besides, it is late and Tenten just wanted to go to sleep. Maybe you can try and stop with your antics for a few days as an apology." Neji walked past Lee too. "I'm going to bed as well. We have to be in McGonagall's office at seven. Don't forget." Neji entered his and Lee's room, which left Lee alone in the commons.

* * *

In the morning, the three Konoha shinobi stood in McGonagall's office with the Transfiguration teacher. It was the first time they stood in front of her without their masks. When she first saw them, she gasped. "You three are barely twenty! How could they send you here?" she asked.

"Where we're from, we've technically been adults since we were twelve. And now we're all highly ranked shinobi. Not just anyone can join the ANBU Black Ops." Tenten responded. There was pride evident in her voice at how far they had all come as a team since their Genin days. "So, is the portkey ready?"

"Yes. If we ever need your help again, or you need ours, I'll try to remain in contact." McGonagall smiled at them and the three smiled at her in return. "Now, all of you link arms." As usual –when they weren't on a mission talking to their client –Tenten was standing between her two teammates with Neji on her right and Lee on her left. The three linked elbows and touched the portkey at once. There was a nauseating feeling, and then they were standing in the Hokage's office. However, instead of Tsuande, Kakashi Hatake was sitting in the Hokage's desk.

"Ah, you three. Welcome back. How was your mission? Long, I'm assuming?"

They nodded. "Kakashi-sensei, where is Tsunade-sama?" Neji asked.

"She retired shortly after you three left on your mission. I've been Hokage for a few months now. Neji, I want your mission report on my desk in three days. You're dismissed." The three shinobi made it out of the new Hokage's office before they all looked at one another questioningly.

"How long have we really been gone for Kakashi-sensei to become Hokage?" Tenten asked the others?

* * *

 **The End! Hello my amazing readers! I'm sorry to say that this is now over! Maybe I'll write some crossover one-shots in the future, but this is the end of Team Gai's adventures in Hogwarts. Anyways, review and let me know what you thought.**

 **~Nerd**

 **QoU: What kind of animal would you bring to Hogwarts (ie. Cat, owl, or toad)?**

 **My answer: An owl. I'm allergic to cats and I don't see the appeal in having a toad as a pet. But with an owl I could send letters to my friends over the summer and letters to my family during the school year. So, yeah.**


End file.
